Wants and Needs
by cre8tive
Summary: Lydia was the only one left in Beacon Hills after her two best friends head of to college. When things begin to become strange in Beacon hills will the pack be able to solve the mystery, and will the nightmares and screaming stop for Lydia. Will she finally realize her feelings for Stiles? STYDIA
1. Nightmares

Hi guys so I have been waiting to post a chapter of this story, but I am so excited to start writing about teen wolf! I am a huge stydia shipper and I have had this whole story planned out for ages! I am so excited to share it with you so please leave your reviews and comments because I would love feedback! Thanks!

000000000000000000

3 months.

That is how long it's been since Lydia had to say goodbye to her two best friends. Every morning she was constantly reminded of it as soon as her alarm went off.

After their senior year they spent their summer together enjoying the time they had because they all knew it would come to an end, but Lydia took it especially hard. While Stiles had taken his internship in Washington for the FBI, Scott decided to venture to California where he was taking classes at a community college and enjoying beach life. Meanwhile Lydia was home, and more importantly all alone.

Lydia's mom got a new job offer at another school district and decided to move away from Beacon hills. Lydia on the other hand had no intention of leaving, she only needed to take a few more classes online since she had most of them finished when she left high school and she had a job so she didn't feel the need to leave. Well actually she didn't know where to go, so she saved up and bought a small but nice apartment and made it her home.

Everyday when her alarm went off it was just another reminder that her friends were off probably partying and doing great things while she was stuck in her hometown, she just felt so lost. Although it wasn't like she hadn't talked to them at all, she faceted them after they first left and now it just ended up as texting. She missed them, but more importantly she missed Stiles yet she couldn't get herself to say it or to think that it was true.

But today was different. Today was Thanksgiving, and that meant that family and friends were coming into town. Scott had messaged Lydia that he would be driving in but that Stiles couldn't leave and that he would try for Christmas. She wanted more then anything to run into Stiles arms because she missed his sassy comments and his sarcasm but most of all she missed him because he completely understood her and she knew she could talk to him about anything.

As she sat off her alarm and rolled over to her back, she laid there and looked up at the ceiling. After a few moments she grabbed her phone to check her messages.

 _2 New Messages_

 _Scott: Hey Lyds! I am on my way now, I shouldn't be long. Can't wait to see you._

 _Stiles: Hey Lydia, look I am sorry I can't make it down for Thanksgiving but I miss you. Don't let my dad burn the turkey ;)_

She so desperately wanted to text back saying, no don't apologize just come be with me please. But she refrained and sent him a quick, _I miss you too,_ and got up to shower. When she walked into the bathroom she took a second to look at herself and really see how badly she looked. The dark purple and black shadows under her eyes seemed so dark that they would never go away, and her bloodshot eyes showed how much she had been crying and sometimes she didn't even know she was crying and would wake up with tears streaming down her face.

The nightmares, the vivid dreams, they all came back. It was maybe two weeks after Scott and Stiles left and she was terrified out of her mind to wake up screaming and crying by herself. No mom, no Stiles, no one. She though the nightmares would eventually go away but they never did, and as she looked at herself not only did she see the lack of sleep taking a toll on her but she felt like she hadn't slept in years.

So she quickly got in the shower and once out she blow dried her hair and applied makeup, using a large amount of concealer for her underlies. She applied eye drops, and after finally thinking she looked normal and not totally insane she went downstairs to tidy up for Scott. She was glad he could come even if Stiles wasn't with him, but she had to put on the show of a lifetime if she wanted him to believe she was actually doing okay. He was always concerned and she always texted back with a, _I'm fine._

Lydia was definitely not fine, with the vivid dreams and nightmares she began to have the urge to scream at the weirdest times. She would wake up in a cold sweat, shaking and crying and trying to hold back her scream. She grabbed at pillows and blankets, anything to help resist screaming. Ever since Eichen her Banshee powers had never been the same, it use to be under control but now she had no control what so ever.

She was sitting down at her dining table eating cereal and checking her phone, she had begun to receive text messages from Stiles dad telling her to come over whenever. Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski decided to host Thanksgiving dinner and of course they invited her, one because they loved her and two, Lydia's family was no where to be found. She was grateful that she had them , because they were always there for her when she needed them. She finished taking her last bite and was headed to the sink to wash her bowl when someone knocked on her front door.

She peaked through the peep hole, and the handsome smiling face on the other side made her stomach turn but with a good feeling. It was Scott McCall, and she was ecstatic. She didn't even think before opening the door and running to him, she practically jumped into his arms. He was so warm, and smelled well, just like Scott McCall.

"Woah! Aw Lydia you didn't miss me did you?" Scott laughs and sets her down. When he looks and sees her smiling face he has to hide his surprise. He notices the dark bags under her eyes no matter how much concealer she tried to use and he can see how puffy her eyes are which tells Scott that she had been crying. But the one thing that took his mind off of those things was her genuine happy smile, he hadn't seen that since he left.

"Oh maybe just a little." Lydia gestures with her hands, but grabs one of his and pulls him into her apartment.

"Sorry I know it's still not in the best of shape but this is the best decor I could get with a department store budget" She responds with a sheepish grin on her face. "I will take your stuff and put it upstairs, and uh don't even think about fighting with me on that. You are my guest so you get my bed okay?"

Scott couldn't even answer her before she was gone and ran up the stairs. Her place was nice, pretty small but how much room did one girl need. Eventually Lydia came back down stairs and gestured for him to take a seat on the couch next to her. "So how is California tell me everything!" She squealed.

"Ahhh yes California well I guess you could consider me a beach boy now" Scott joked. "It is really good Lyd, you would love it there. It is like a breath of fresh air, you should visit some time."

"You a beach boy I doubt it, and uh yeah for sure. I definitely need it." Lydia says but as soon as she says it she regrets it and knows what is about to follow.

"How have you been? How is Beacon Hills? Now it is your turn to tell me everything" He says with an eager smile, hoping to get an explanation to the anxiety and sadness that he smells off of Lydia.

"I am okay, uh Beacon Hills is as same as ever. Except no supernatural creatures lurking around that I have known about. " Lydia says trying to steer clear of how she was really feeling.

"That's great, but I am more interested in how you are doing. really Lydia, how are you? " He pushes her a bit to see if she would break but of course she doesn't because who is she? She is freaking Lydia Martin, one of the strongest people he knows.

"Scott stop it, I am fine really" She lowers her eyes, not wanting to meet his. " We should get going soon, Sheriff and your mom are waiting for us. You want me to drive?"

Scott noticing her trying to change the subject just let it go, "Uh sure, that would be great I am pretty tired of driving."

"Okay sounds good, I am gonna grab my purse and touch up my makeup real fast and then we can go. Be right back." She yells as she is going upstairs to her room.

As soon as he thinks she can't hear him, he takes his phone out of his pocket and starts dialing.

"Stiles, it's bad. I think she is having nightmares again."

000000000000

Once Lydia and Scott arrived at his old house, they were of coursed greeted with lots of hugs and kisses. Scott of course being the hungry werewolf he is wanted to dive right into the food, and to be honest Lydia couldn't wait either. They sat down and enjoyed the delicious food made, their was of course the turkey, there was mashed potatoes, salad, and oh lots of pie.

The caught up with one another, Melissa wanting to hear all about Scott in California and eventually they moved to Lydia asking about her work and her online classes. She felt at ease being surrounded by them, she hadn't felt that in a while but it quickly changed. Sheriff of course being the proud father he was started to show pictures of Stiles from Washington , and was asking if they had kept up to date with him. Scott did most of the talking , he could immediately sense how uncomfortable Lydia had gotten and had grabbed her hand from under the table and began talking about the conversations Stiles and him had within the past couple of weeks.

Lydia was so proud of Stiles and loved seeing his dad brag about his accomplishments, but she wanted to see him and feel him in person right in front of her to tell him that. She knew Stiles had feelings for her for the longest time in high school but she was playing the role of Jackson's girlfriend and was too blind to see how amazing was. She didn't't want to admit it but she felt like she missed her only shot at a relationship she wanted. She thought he had probably met so many nice and smart girls in D.C that he had probably just forgotten about her.

After they had finished stuffing themselves, Scott was getting tired from his long trip and decided it was best if Lydia and him headed home. They said their goodbyes and headed back to Lydia's apartment. Lydia was nervous yet relieved she had someone to stay with her. She didn't want him to find out about the dreams but she also wanted to feel protected and who better then her best friend Scott McCall to protect her.

When they got to her apartment she showed him around her room, showing him where extra blankets and pillows were and where the bathroom was. Once he was all settled in she said goodnight and headed downstairs to the couch where she would spend the night. She honestly could care less where she slept as long as it was semi comfy. She threw on her sweatpants and t-shirt and threw her vibrant red hair up in a messy bun and plopped dow on the couch.

She had been laying down for a while deciding maybe she should text Stiles and tell him how she really felt about him not being here or no not to mess with it at all. After going back and forth back and forth she heard a noise from the hall of her apartment complex. It sounded as if right in front of her door. She froze, she immediately thought the worst case scenario which was supernatural because that is all she knows to be out and about at 2:30 in the morning but she thought she better check it out before Scott heard it.

She quietly tip toed to the door and peeked through the peep hole expecting to see some animal or a creature or something bizarre but what she saw made her heart flutter and almost brought tears to her eyes. She immediately opened the door.

"Stiles?"

000000000000000

I hope you guys liked it! I will definitely be updating soon as well as my other story! Please leave reviews and comments as I really love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Thanks!


	2. Puzzle Pieces

Hey guys so I decided to not leave you hanging for too long, and I felt the need to get a second chapter in to really start off my story! I appreciate all the feedback and will definitely work on my story! Hope you guys enjoy!

00000000000000000

"Stiles?"

She couldn't believe her eyes, well she did as soon as they were met with the warm dark brown eyes that she loved. She was frozen, in shock. What was he doing here? Lydia definitely didn't want to question it because she needed him now more then ever but she was still so confused. She stood there frozen gaping at him with the door open.

"Okay I know I am good looking but I didn't know I could make you speechless." Stiles joked and dropped his bags to bring Lydia in for a hug. As soon as he touched her skin he could feel how cold she felt, and just decided to ignore it till they had some time to talk.

She immediately melted into his arms, he was so warm and muscular? Lydia began to wonder if he had been working out because she could have sworn his biceps weren't that big when she saw him last.

After they stayed in each others arms for a few seconds, both taking in the fact that they were actually with each other Lydia pulled back and brought him inside, "Sorry I was just taken back, I wasn't expecting to see you today and it is just a great surprise that's all, I missed you. Come in."

With that Stiles grabbed his bag, and walked inside her apartment. "Wow nice, I see you have been working on decor. " Stiles already trying to be sarcastic and funny, which made Lydia smile.

"Hey no judging! I am on a tight budget !" She giggled and put his stuff on the last step of the stairs. "Scott is upstairs asleep, I am surprised he didn't hear you. Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?" Lydia was rambling. Stiles smiled , he really did miss her.

"Woah Lydia just breathe, I am just tired okay I have been sitting in an uncomfortable air plane seat for so long I still can't feel my butt." Stiles tries to stretch out and mumbles about being sore.

Lydia can't help but smirk and head towards the couch because she needed sleep too, "Here you take the couch, I have it all set up and I will take the recliner. " She gestures towards the couch and fluffs the pillow. "It is really cozy."

"Are you sure? Lyd how about you take the cou-" He stopped himself when he saw her face, he knew it was pointless to fight her because he would lose. "Alrighty looks like I will be taking the couch then."

Once they both were covered in blankets and laying down they began to catch up and tell each other stories and gossip, it was like they had never been separated. Lydia was dying to know why he showed up after telling everyone he couldn't make it, and she knew it wasn't a surprise. After a while they both began to drift off , and before they knew it they were asleep. Stiles flat on his back with his arm above his head, mouth wide open and drooling and Lydia curled into a ball with her head resting on the recliner arm. Lydia thought maybe since Stiles was close by that she wouldn't have a nightmare that night but she was wrong.

She woke up and had to shut her eyes closed again, she forgot she wasn't in her bedroom so the sun was shining right through her kitchen window. It was too bright for her liking. When she started to move around she felt it, her hair matted to the sides of her face. Her t-shirt was soaked from her sweating, and she immediately remembered her nightmare although she didn't remember screaming or waking up it was one of the worst. She plopped back down covering her face realizing that Stiles was laying not too far away from her and it could have been bad if he had woken up.

Although when she looked over to the couch to see the one face that brightens her day, he was no where to be found. The blankets were folded and the pillows lined up but no Stiles. She slowly got up, she was so dizzy. Her dream must have take a lot out of her and all she wanted was water. She thought that Stiles had probably just hopped in the shower, it was still pretty early.

As she rounded the corner to the kitchen she jumped, startled by Stiles sitting at her kitchen table sipping on coffee. "Oh my gosh, Stiles! You scared the crap out of me! How long have you been up?"

Stiles took a sip of his coffee and placed the mug down in front of him, looking her over and really taking in her appearance since he couldn't get a good look in the dark last night. Scott was right she looked worn down and weak, her under eyes and now her soaked shirt and messy hair. How could he have left her here alone?

"When did you start having nightmares again?" He was direct, he didn't want to beat around the bush when it came to Lydia especially if it was about her safety. Lydia was taken back but tried to cover it up as much as possible, "What nightmares? I haven't had any since before Eichen house."

Stiles stared deeply into her eyes and was searching her, it was like he could see right through her and her trying to mask the pain. "Lydia don't lie to me, I watched you last night it was terrible. You were shaking from being so cold but you were dripping sweat. You started mumbling and let out shrieks but never screamed. Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares again?"

Lydia didn't even know what to say she just stood frozen looking at Stiles but when she got the courage after a minute or two she quietly responded to him, "They started two weeks after you and Scott left." Her eyes immediately dropped fast down to the floor, she felt ashamed. She felt so weak admitting this to him.

"Oh my gosh Lydia are you kidding me? You have been having nightmares for that long and you didn't say anything to me at all? I mean how much sleep have you gotten, none?" His hands lay in fists on the table, him slightly raising his voice. He really didn't want to start the day off like this but he couldn't stand it. He watched her from the couch when she started to toss and turn and he wanted nothing more to run over to her and grab her and bring her close to him. He wanted to comfort her and tell her it was okay, and now knowing how long she had been having them he felt even worse knowing she had been going through them all alone.

Lydia tensed at his voice raising and tried to keep the tears at bay but the slowly fell down her soft and supple skin. Since when did she cry so easily and why now in front of Stiles? She didn't know what to say it was like a pile of bricks were sitting on her shoulders , he was asking so many questions she felt like she couldn't speak.

Stiles had been watching her and waiting for a response when he saw her eyes fill with tears and she stood frozen, his expression from anger not at her but the fact that she was hurting changed to worry. He immediately got up and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her and running his fingers through her hair. She was sobbing, shaking, it made his heart drop to see her like this. His shoulder began to feel wet from her tears. She began to loose her balance and so Stiles balanced her and helped her walk to the couch. He sat her down and let her fall into his arms. They sat there in silence until he could feel her breathing slow and she just sniffled.

While sitting there Scott had made his way down the stairs and spotted a familiar head with crazy brown hair and he smiled knowing it was Stiles.

"Stiles!" Scott walked around the couch to run and give his best friend a hug but he stopped himself when he saw a tear streaked Lydia sniffling in his lap. He knew she must have had another nightmare. Stiles smiled at him but looked down at Lydia and ran his fingers through her hair, he was worried.

Once she had completely calmed down Scott got her some water and made her snack on some fruit to get her strength back up. When she had finished eating and drinking, she sat looking at her two best friends and knew this was the moment that she finally told someone about the hell of a life she had been living without them. Stiles stayed close to her letting her know he was there by keeping his hand on her thigh and rubbing small circles on to her skin. It made her smile.

"Lydia what has been going on? I smelled sadness and fear on you as soon as I hugged you." Scott sounded desperate, because he really was at the fact that he wanted Lydia's pain to stop.

"Look I know I should have told you guys but I thought I could handle it." Tears immediately were brought back up to her eyes and Stiles grip on her thigh tightened. " When you guys left I was fine, but it started two weeks after. I would have these bizarre dreams that kept showing my life on a regular day but when it got dark in my dreams someone was chasing me. I could feel it but I couldn't go anywhere and as time went on the dreams intensified to where I woke up like this" Lydia gestured to her hair and sweaty t-shirt. " I would wake up screaming and crying thinking it was real but it was just the same dream but each time whatever is chasing me would get closer and closer. I have had the worst urge to scream at times and I don't know why, I don't know what's wrong with me. It is like something I have never felt before."

Stiles eyes had been fixated on her the entire time until he heard her last sentence and he sighed and shut his eyes. Lydia was in too deep with these nightmares , he knew this would take time to help her but most importantly what was causing the dreams and urges to scream.

"Lydia why didn't you call one of us?" Scott interrupted his thoughts.

"I don't know, you guys sounded so happy over the phone I didn't want to ruin it for you guys by me, little weak Lydia having nightmares." Lydia looked down and began to fidget with her fingers.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other, how could they have not realized how lonely and scared she was. They had talked to her on the phone, facetimed her once or twice and nothing. They couldn't sense anything.

"Lydia you know you could have called us whenever and we would have been here as fast as possible. We need to figure out what is causing your banshee powers to be triggered." Scott said with determination.

"Maybe Deaton? We could ask him." Stiles offered with a weak smile.

Lydia looked between the two of them and tried to give her bravest face, she hadn't told anyone about her nightmares. It was an amazing feeling to share how she had been feeling but it was also terrifying because she would now have to admit to herself that she needed help.

Eventually they ate breakfast and Lydia cleaned up while Stiles jumped in the shower and Scott called Deaton. Deaton was very concerned at what Scott described to him about Lydia's dreams, so Scott left to go speak to him as soon as possible and mentioned that he might spend the night with his mom to give Stiles a proper bed to sleep in.

Once Scott had left it was just Lydia and Stiles. She had finished washing the dishes and started to put the sheets out on the couch again because it was almost evening time and she wanted to stay in tonight and maybe watch a few movies with Stiles. While she was setting everything up Stiles came downstairs in some comfy gray sweats and a fitted t-shirt. He quickly noticed that she was setting up the couch.

"Hey Lydia really, I can sleep on the couch tonight. You need sleep, and I am sure sleeping on a couch doesn't help." He smiled with tired eyes, he was stressing over everything that he had learned within the last few hours.

"No absolutely not, I am fine okay. Sleeping on a couch won't make a difference anyways." She grabbed two of the fluffiest pillows and plopped them down over the sheet. She saw the worry in Stiles eyes and maybe a hint of frustration and decided that they just needed to get their minds off of things. "I was thinking a movie night? I promise I won't make you watch too many chick flicks." She smirked at him.

"Hmm I don't know, if the notebook is in the mix count me out. I get really bad allergies when that movie is on." He joked pretending to wipe fake tears from his face which made Lydia laugh. Eventually he plopped down on the couch and put in a scary movie, how he convinced Lydia to let them watch one? He really didn't know.

Meanwhile Lydia went upstairs and showered because she definitely needed it. She wanted to just stand in the shower forever because the hot water immediately soothed her sore neck and the pain she had radiating from her chest and head. Once dried and out of the shower she threw on some shorts and a oversized t-shirt and headed downstairs. She saw he had paused the movie to wait for her and plopped down next to him on the couch.

As soon as she sat down he could smell her fruity shampoo and he could see how refreshed she looked since this morning. He thought now just some relaxing and fun movies would make her day a little bit better. "Okay so this movie is pretty good but I am definitely not giving you a heads up on the jump scares. You are on your own." He pressed play and it got quiet, Lydia just giving him a look of regret. Scary movies were not her favorite but she was glad she had someone there to watch it with her.

As the movie went on, Lydia jumped from time to time and brought her hands to her eyes which caused Stiles to laugh. They were so comfortable , Lydia had laid down and placed her legs into Stiles lap where he held onto her like she was about to disappear. It was like they were melted into each other but it felt so normal. Stiles would glance at her every so often to see if she was falling asleep, and slowly but surely her eyes were beginning to close.

The movie had ended and Lydia was half asleep, Stiles slowly inched her legs off his and stood up. Lydia was about to get up to take him to her room and grab him blankets but he stopped her. "It's fine just stay here," he brought the blanket up to her chest and looked into her tired eyes and moved a piece of her still damp hair out of her face. "Goodnight Lydia."

She smiled, "Goodnight Stiles."

Stiles headed up stairs and moved the sheets and comforter back on her bed, he turned the fan on and removed his shirt. He was hot from Lydia's legs laying on him for so long but he wouldn't have dared move. He turned off the lights and hopped into bed, he was worried about Lydia being downstairs by herself. He wanted to stay down there with her but she insisted on him taking the bed, plus he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. She had been handling the nightmares for so long he didn't want to make anything worse. As he laid there he tried to fall asleep but couldn't, it had been maybe one or two hours since he hopped into bed when he heard a noise from the stairs.

And the next thing he knew he saw a dark silhouette of Lydia's slim and small figure at the door. She walked quietly in the room and moved the sheets back and slid into bed next to him. She was being so quiet she probably thought he was asleep. Stiles was worried, "Lydia? You okay?"

She turned to him with wide eyes, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you I just.. " She paused not knowing what to say. "I just wanted to be near you."

Stiles heart fluttered at her confession and smiled even though she probably couldn't see it, at the fact that he was thinking the same thing. How could he have stayed away from her and Beacon Hills for so long? He was trying to be an adult and stay focused on work and try not to think about her all the time but nothing would work. He thought he needed the separation but now he knew that was a mistake.

He didn't want to say anything back but he wanted to show how he felt so he moved closer to her, lightly taking her shoulder and moving her to him. His touch sent sparks through Lydia and she was frozen, she didn't know what was about to happen but she wasn't going to stop him.

He then grabbed her hip and and slid his arm over her chest to where he was wrapped around her, he was holding her and she never wanted him to let go. He was so warm and she could feel his bare chest against her back. She finally felt safe, she hadn't felt safe for weeks and now she never wanted to feel that way ever again.

There they were together drifting asleep wrapped in each others arms, fit together like two puzzle pieces.

00000000000000000

SO I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave reviews and your suggestions for the story! They mean so much! Thank you!


	3. Killing Me Softly

Hi Guys! Hope your week has been going well! I am excited to get this chapter up for you guys and I hope you enjoy!

000000000000000000

It was so dark, and she felt him there. He was watching her she could hear his breathing. Her feet were glued to the floor and she couldn't move.

There was a footstep, then another. It got faster and faster till she could see his dark shadow walking right up to her, he was too close. She couldn't defend herself, and then he was face to face with her and everything went black.

She sat up immediately, she was shaking and breathing so heavy. She was burning up, she could feel the damp collar of her t-shirt rubbing against her neck. The next thing she knew she could hear muffled talking but she couldn't make out who it was or where it was coming from. Her ears just kept ringing, she still felt like she couldn't move.

"Lydia? Hey, hey ,hey it's me. Are you okay?" Stiles immediately grabbed her waist pulling her into him, she wouldn't look at him. He wasn't even sure if she could hear him. "Look at me, Lydia focus just listen to my voice."

She began to recognize his voice and her breathing began to slow, it was Stiles. She was with Stiles, he wouldn't let anything happen to her, she was safe. She could hear the worry in his voice but still had the clear image of the man getting closer and closer to her. His touch felt so real on her shoulder.

Stiles couldn't take it anymore and needed to know that she was okay, he had never seen her in this kind of state before. It was like he wasn't even there at all. He moved his hand cautiously to her face and rubbed his thumb gently across her cheek bone so she could feel that he was there. "Lydia, it's me. Look at me please. You are scaring me." He slowly turned her head to face his, he was expecting more resistance but he figured he had finally made it through to her. But when he finally faced her he became even more worried. Her eyes. They were so full of fear, Lydia looked like a child who was lost and couldn't find their parents. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and big and wide. Her pupils dilated and when Stiles looked into them it was like he could feel her pain.

"What happened another nightmare? Have they always been this bad?" Stiles questioned because he didn't know how she did it if they had always been this bad.

She was still in shock but shook her head no, she didn't break eye contact with Stiles. She couldn't he was the only thing holding her together right now. She had never had a dream like that where he had gotten so close, but the weird thing was she wasn't about to scream because she felt someone was going to die. She felt the she couldn't scream because... she was the one that was going to die.

"He.. he was right in front of me," she slowly mumbled out which caused Stiles grip to tighten around her. "He had never come so close to me before, he touched me." She grabbed at her shoulder with the scared and distanced look in her eyes.

This was bad, Stiles knew banshees would have dreams and yes she had gone through some terrible times in her life but this was definitely something new, and very terrifying. He leaned down and placed small kisses on her shoulder where she mentioned the man had touched her. Her skin was still covered in a cold sweat, and she hadn't stopped shaking. He hated seeing her like this, whatever was happening was getting worse. He was just glad he was here with her now.

He slowed eased her back down to the bed and he held her firmly to his chest, always repeating "I gotcha, I gotcha." He could sense how tense she was and he figured she wouldn't go back to sleep anytime soon so he laid there with her and ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. He hoped Scott would come back with good news.

00000000000000000

Eventually Lydia's breathing slowed down and Stiles could tell she was asleep, he knew he needed to call Scott as soon as possible. So he slowly inched his way around Lydia and off the bed and making his way down stairs. He left the door open so he could hear her if she needed him.

Once downstairs he dialed Scott and put him on speaker phone while making some coffee. It took two rings before Stiles sighed a sigh of relief when he heard his best friends voice. "Scott please tell me you have good news, because whatever is happening to Lydia it just got way worse, and I don't know what to do I have never-"

"Stiles breathe." Scott cute Stiles off, he knew when Stiles got worried or frustrated he would ramble on and on. "What happened, slow down."

Stiles closed his eyes not wanting to relive what he just saw happen to Lydia, but her eyes flashed in his mind. "I don't know man one moment we are sleeping and everything is fine and dandy and then she jumps up and it was like she was in some sort of a daze. I don't think she even knew I was there with her, she was shaking and she was sweating. When I finally got her to come around her eyes Scott, oh my gosh her eyes. She said some man touched her, I am guessing that has never happened before in her dreams."

"Oh man, is she okay now? Wait woah y'all were in the same bed? As in you two together?" It was like Stiles could hear the smirk forming on Scott's mouth.

"Yes yes that's besides the point, who knew the one time Lydia and I would be in bed together was because of some freaking supernatural mystery." Stiles raised his voice a bit but let out a sigh when he heard Scott's quiet laugh on the other end of the line. "Okay so give it to me, what are we dealing with here?"

Scott was hesitant to speak, "Why don't I just let Deaton tell you himself." Scott passed the phone to his former boss and hoped that it would be better coming from him, because what they were dealing with was something they had never dealed with before.

"Stiles," Deaton said into the phone, "Please sit down."

Stiles rolled his eyes but knew he should listen, "My butt is in a chair, continue."

"Okay so the only thing that I have found that makes sense and matches to what Lydia has described about in her dreams is a mare." Deaton got a very quiet waiting for a response from Stiles to see if he was familiar with the term.

"A who what now?" Deaton laughed, of course he didn't know. "It is a supernatural creature known to haunt dreams, many people associate it as a demon. These types of demons are attracted to death and all the bad things that come with it. So I am hoping you are putting two and two together saying that Lydia is a banshee. And that she had a near death experience in Eichen, she knew she was going to die so that is why I am assuming she is being targeted."

There was complete silence from Stiles as he was taking it all in. Deaton continued, "Now I am assuming there is one in town, it would need to be close in order to haunt Lydia's dreams."

"Just how close?" Stiles managed to say even though his mouth felt so dry.

"Well it could be anywhere in town, this mare has enough power to touch Lydia in her dream. Which means that this creature is very powerful, this is very dangerous." Deaton was just about out of all the information he found out when Stiles cut in.

"And Lydia, what will happen to her if the dreams continue? How do we stop this uh mare?" His voice was shaky and laced with worry, what if they couldn't help her. What if they were too late?

"Well mare's are attracted to death, therefore they cause death. In most causes, suicide due to the nightmares but with a mare being so close and reaching out to Lydia like that this creature wants something more. I really don't know what it wants or how to stop it." Stiles heart dropped, suicide? That's how badly the dreams get? "Look most demons have been known for having weak spots such as goofer dust or similarly salt, but what is known to kill them or cause them pain is sunlight."

Sunlight well that sounds simple, how hard would it be to find the bastard and put him in sunlight. Well now that Stiles thought about it, the town was not small but he was sure they could find who it was. He had so many thoughts running through his head when he heard Lydia's voice from upstairs. "Deaton, Scott, I have to call you back." With that he ran upstairs.

"Stiles?" Her hand was held up to her nose as he entered the room with a worried look on his face.

"Yes? Hey I am here are you okay?" He sat down next to her and placed his hand firmly on her knee.

"I uh I don't know." When she removed her hand from her nose, he didn't even have to look at her to know he could just smell it. Blood. Dark red blood was running down from her nose. He quickly ran to the bathroom and grabbed tissues. He made her pinch her nose and hold the tissues to absorb the blood. He sat down next to her rubbing circles into her back.

"Stiles what is happening to me?" His heart broke because he couldn't answer her, he didn't know. He placed his lips to her forehead squeezing her as she began to sob quietly, she had no energy left in her.

"I don't know Lydia, I am so sorry I don't know. But I am going to find out." He mumbled into her warm skin and brought her down to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her like she was going to disappear , he never wanted to let go. He felt so helpless.

This mare wasn't just causing these terrible dreams to mess with her head, it was actually killing her.

00000000000000000000

Okay so I know it wasn't full of action , but I felt it was needed to show the pain Lydia is in and really explain what the pack is about to deal with supernatural wise. I hope you liked it! The story will continue to progress and there will definitely be more of a mystery and action to come! Please leave a review letting me know how you liked it! They are much appreciated! Also if you have any suggestions for the story I would love to hear them! Thanks!


	4. Sulfur

Hi guys! So I have been having so much fun writing this story, and I hope you are enjoying it too! I have been having a hard time writing for my Chicago P.D story but I will definitely get back to it I just needed a bit of a break. So here is the new chapter!

0000000000000000

"From her nose you said?" Stiles listened to Deaton's question as he paced back and forth in Lydia's living room. They had finally gotten her nose to stop bleeding, but Stiles and Scott were beyond worried. Scott had decided to come back to Lydia's house and he would take the couch, saying that Lydia asked for Stiles to stay with her in her room.

"Yeah uh I know what I saw and it was like it was never going to stop, do you think this mare is doing that to her?" Stiles finally sat down, he was breathing heavy and his eyes met with Scott's who sat across from him with a look of worry on his face. He had called his mom to come over and look at Lydia and see if she could find anything physically wrong with her. It had been more than half an hour that his mom had been upstairs, everyone was anxious.

"Well I can't prove it for sure, but I am assuming the dreams are what is causing it. They are taking such a big toll on her and they are so powerful, her body most likely can't handle it. Look whatever is happening I am sure it's just the stress on her body let's not just jump to conclusions. Mare's gain their power through the death of their victims and we don't necessarily know that that is whats happening to Lydia." Deaton responded.

"Are you deaf or something?" Stiles almost yelled. "Have you not been listening to what I have been telling you? These aren't just bad dreams , this whatever the hell it is, is killing her! We have to do something!" Scott immediately jumped up and grabbed Stiles by the shoulder. He needed to calm down, he knew that this was bad but they could figure it out. They just didn't know how much time they had.

"Stiles hey go get some air okay?" He patted him on the shoulder and sent him towards the front door. He knew this wasn't easy for Stiles, hell it wasn't easy for him either. Lydia was one of his best friends, she had always been there for him even though they didn't start off as the best of friends, she grew to be. She was smart, and so sweet and just held the group together. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

As Scott apologized and explained to Deaton about Stiles reaction, his mom slowly came downstairs. He quickly hung up the phone, eager to find out if Lydia was okay.

"So? How is she?" Scott asked dying to know. His mom just let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch and placed her face in her hands. This couldn't have been a good sign. "Mom?"

Melissa dropped her hands and looked at her son's terrified eyes, "Nothing. She is physically fine, besides the fact that she is dehydrated and exhausted due to her lack of sleep and the blood loss, she is perfectly fine. What does this mean Scott? I can't help her if I don't know what is wrong with her." Scott had filled his mom in on everything that had been happening and of course Melissa wanted to help. Lydia was like a daughter to her, and when she heard what she had been going through she came over as soon as possible. "I told her she should clean herself up and take a shower, I don't know maybe that will help clear her head a little bit."

When she had finished, Stiles had made his way back into the apartment and had heard the last few sentences and knew there was no hope with Melissa helping out and sat down next to Scott. They sat in silence, for once they were actually stumped and didn't know what to do.

Lydia had jumped in the shower making the water as hot as she could possibly stand it. As soon as she felt it hit her back she had to lean against the wall to keep herself balanced. It felt amazing to have the water ease her aching body, she didn't want to get out but she eventually felt the water slowly getting cold so she stepped out grabbing the towel and headed back to her bedroom. She was so cold she wanted to just bundle up under her covers and never get out of bed but she also had become sick of sitting around. She had put on a comfy pair of flannel of pajamas and was about to look for a long sleeve shirt to throw on with it when her eye caught Stiles bag he had brought with him. She knew he wouldn't mind so she decided to see what he had brought with him and she found a soft plain black shirt with his favorite band logo on the front. She threw it on even though it was a little big but it was just perfect, it smelled just like Stiles and it gave her comfort just having it on. She threw her hair up in one of her messy buns and took a second to look at herself in the mirror before giving her best smile and making her way downstairs. She could hear Melissa and the boys talking and she was so sick of seeing and hearing how worried they were. She hated that this was her fault but she needed to get her mind off of it all and besides she was really hungry.

Lydia had quietly padded her way down the stairs seeing that the conversation seemed intense she didn't want to interrupt them. When she got downstairs she saw them in her living room sitting down, and quickly cut to the kitchen hoping no one saw her but she was wrong. She had made it to the refrigerator when she heard Stiles voice, "Lydia? What are you doing?"

She sighed and closed her eyes and peeked around the corner, "I am hungry, anyone want a grilled cheese?" She saw Stiles eyes drop down to his shirt she was wearing and she saw the small smirk that grew on his face. She eventually was trying to give a smile back at him when their eyes met. "So grilled cheese? This is a one time offer so come get it while it's hot." She smirked and turned back to the refrigerator to get all the ingredients she needed.

When she had everything she turned around to put everything on the counter and she found Scott and Stiles sitting at her kitchen bar looking at her with eager smiles. "Hmm good choice, a grilled cheese makes everything better." She began to turn on the stove, and pulled out the bread.

"So you cook now? Have I entered into an alternate universe or something?" Scott said making everyone smile and Lydia threw her kitchen towel at him. "Okay okay I am sure you are not that bad, but I guess we won't know till we taste it. So cook away chef Lydia."

She had gone through the steps of what she did to make it and how to cut it to make it perfect, it had to be cut into triangles or she wouldn't eat it. They began to talk about school and everything new in their lives, and for a second they forgot about all the supernatural craziness that was happening. "You slept with her didn't you?" Stiles waited for a response from Scott but only got a shy grin which left Lydia and Stiles dying from a fit of laughter. Let's just say college was treating Scott well. Lydia had served her grilled cheese which had the boys begging for more, she would have lied if she said she didn't love them complimenting her cooking. It was a great feeling just being the three of them. Stiles was definitely still worried always watching her but he loved seeing her smile because he felt like he hadn't seen her genuine smile since he left Beacon hills.

Once the conversation had slowed down a bit, Stiles began to notice Lydia was having a hard time keeping her balance. She kept having to stop cleaning the dishes to stabilize herself with the kitchen counter. He knew she was exhausted and he could tell just being up and cooking had taken a lot out of her, but he could just watch her all night long. He had to admit she looked better in his shirt then he did, and it made him proud. He knew with everything happening he didn't want to bring another burden upon her but he was having hard time containing his feelings the more he was with her.

"Lydia we will finish it in, here why don't you go lie down for a little bit?" She was definitely having a hard time and Scott had made his way over to her, grabbing her arm to make her stop. She just wanted to finish one simple task without needing to lie down that was all she needed.

"Guys I am fine, how about we get some fresh air and sit outside for a bit tonight. I have chairs on the patio just pull them out and I will be right there." She looked between Scott and Stiles and they eventually agreed with hesitation but they started to head outside. Lydia turned to put away the last few dishes when she was met with a hand on her hip, it startled her but it was just Stiles. Scott was outside placing the chairs down, she could feel the cool breeze coming in from the back door.

"Stiles you scared me, geez." She smiled and met his eyes. He immediately regretted sneaking up on her like that but he had to get something off his chest that he was aching to tell her.

"Sorry I just uh really wanted to know where you got that smoking hot t-shirt you got on. That is my favorite band you know?" He was laughing before he could even finish his sentence and Lydia joined him in laughter.

"I thought you wouldn't mind, I don't know I just really wanted something that was comforting." Her gaze lowered but the small smile remained on her face.

"No I don't mind at all, I mean I thought I always looked pretty good with it on but I was wrong." He let out his breath which he didn't realize he was holding and brought Lydia's gaze back up to his. " I missed this, you, your smile." He moved a piece of her hair out of her face and tucked it gently behind her ear, dragging his thumb softly down to her neck. Lydia's breath hitched but she couldn't look away from Stiles, his eyes were at an new intensity she had never seen before and so she took him by the hand leading him to the back patio.

Scott was sitting already with his legs propped up on the railings, Lydia pulled Stiles and the plopped into the two other chairs that were set up. Lydia was cold so she pulled her arms to the inside of her shirt, taking in Stiles smell even more that was left on his shirt. They sat and just enjoyed the crickets and the nice weather. It was peaceful for once which was odd.

Silence had fallen on all of them, they were falling asleep when suddenly Scott jumped out of his seat.

"Scott? What is it?" Stiles woke up and turned fast to see Scott's eyes glowing a bright red.

Lydia awoke with a startle and was scared even when she knew it was just Scott, she immediately reached over to Stiles without even thinking. She took his hand and stared at Scott who was breathing hard and looked so angry.

"It's sulfur, I smell sulfur. It's close." And with that he hopped over the railing and ran into the greenbelt behind Lydia's apartment complex.

0000000000000000000000

So I know it had a lot of fluffy details but I really want to take the time to get all the details into the story for you guys! I would really love to hear your thought son my story. Do you like the way it is going? The next few chapters will be jam packed with new elements to the mystery mare and maybe we will see who it is? Please leave reviews and I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Give Herself Over

Hi guys! So here is the 5th chapter, I really wanted to jump into a bit of the action. Please please let me know your thoughts it will really help me out with my planning for the future of the story!

00000000000000000000

It was cold and Scott couldn't hear anything besides the wind rushing by his eyes with a low whistling sound. The smell of sulfur was getting stronger, the mare was somewhere near by and he was determined to find it.

He began to run even faster and faster until he realized he was hearing a voice and decided to slow down and stay hidden behind a nearby tree. He looked around though the brush and darkness of the forest not finding where the voice was coming from and so he knew what he had to do. He slowly closed his eyes and took deep breaths and we he opened them they were a bright familiar red. He could now see 10x better then he could before, it was like having night vision goggles on from when he was a kid and he smirked at the satisfaction of solving his problem.

He then looked around trying to find the source of the talking again and his eyes landed on a short man who was turned away from him and what caught him by surprise was that he was turned towards the nemeton. Had he really run that far? He then tried to listen to what the man was saying , and it was a lot harder then he thought. He was speaking in another language, he was slurring his words and Scott couldn't understand one bit until heard a familiar word that sent him running.

Banshee.

Before he could even think about what he was gonna do after approaching this creature he was sprinting and taking off so fast but he stopped himself abruptly when he heard a voice in his head, and a shooting pain shot through him. He quickly fell to his knees and held his head in his hand. "Ahhh the shapeshifter, I was wondering when I would be seeing you." It was so loud in Scott's head, he could feel the pounding that echoed after he spoke. The man chuckled a bit and turned around, he then found Scott's eyes and met them as he was kneeling on the ground.

"How is your friend doing? What is her name again? Oh oh Lydia right?" The mare said with a snide grin on his face. "Has she been enjoying her dreams of me? I bet she enjoys them so much that she is screaming and shaking for more." This left the mare laughing hard and trying to catch his breath.

"What do you want from her?" Scott managed to grit through his teeth from the pain.

"What do I want with her? Hmm let's see shall we." The mare decided to take a few steps towards Scott and he managed to see him better. He was wearing a flannel shirt with a heavy navy blue jacket on top and some dark denim jeans with brown boots. He had short brown hair that curled on the end and his face was normal, just like a human but his eyes had a fire to them that Scott couldn't describe. They were a crystal blue and he had a crooked smile. "Well your banshee friend has a very strong connection with the nemeton doesn't she? Let's let you think about that. I have friends like you, Scott McCall. Give Lydia a heads up from me because well let's just say it won't get any better from here. Either you give her to me or I will take her myself." And with that he started to run, Scott couldn't even help himself get up to chase him. The pain was excruciating and everything slowly started to turn black.

000000000000000000

"Stiles we have to go after him! We don't know if he is okay or not, we haven't heard from him yet and I am getting worried!" Lydia was begging Stiles. She wanted to go look for Scott as soon as he had left but Stiles was hesitant to go because of the potential danger he would be putting Lydia in.

"Oh of course Lydia, let me take you out to the middle of the woods in the middle of the night with the mare that is supposedly wanting to kill you. That makes perfect sense!" Stiles' voiced was slightly raised, he wanted to make sure his best friend was safe too but he also didn't want anything to happen to Lydia and obviously she didn't want to listen.

She sighed and shook her head at him, "Thanks Stiles I appreciate you caring don't get me wrong but if we aren't hopping in your jeep in the next 60 seconds, I will go all Spiderman on you just like Scott and I will jump over the railing and run into the woods myself."

This had him speechless with his mouth gaping open, "I uh- okay fine God dammit lets get in the car." Lydia smiled and was proud of herself, if it is one thing Stiles should know is that she would never ever think about herself before her friends and family.

It took them less then five minutes to drive to the front of the woods and they both hopped out and started running, Lydia had a feeling in her gut that sent her feet in the right direction and Stiles followed right beside her. They couldn't see much, they were getting scratched and stuck on branches as they ran and then suddenly the path looked familiar that they were on. Lydia was recognizing this part of the forest as if she had been there before and suddenly it dawned on her, the nemeton.

They continued running but Lydia began to lose her speed, she had become pale and her breathing was becoming short, she needed to stop. She eventually slowed and placed her hands on her knees almost losing her balance, "Lydia hey are you okay?" She felt Stiles warm hand on her back helping her stay upright.

"I'm- fine Stiles, I just can't run anymore I need to sit but I know where Scott is. The nemeton, go please!" Stiles could see the urgency in her eyes and although he didn't want to leave her alone he listened to her and ran to find his best friend. As he approached the nemeton his eyes searched the ground surrounding it, squinting his eyes in hope it would help him to see better in the dark he finally found Scott laying face down in the dirt.

"Scott!" He ran to him, scanning him to see if he was bleeding or hurt but there were no wounds and Stiles let out a sigh of relief. Scott was just knocked out, he could handle that. "Hey buddy-" Stiles softly slapped Scott's face "yoo-hoo Scotty." He then watched as Scott's eyes slowly fluttered open and he gasped and sat up straight.

"Lydia! I know what he wants, I know what he is going to do." Scott was in such a frenzy and he looked so full of panic it made Stiles worry even more. But Stiles slowly helped Scott to his feet and supported him till they found Lydia sitting up against a tree. She tried to help herself up but he arms were shaking badly, Scott saw this and smiled her and grabbed her into a hug "I'm okay, I'm okay." Lydia couldn't even hold back the few tears that had formed in her eyes, she would have never forgiven herself if Scott had gotten hurt or if something really bad had happened to him. She hated that this was on her.

They eventually made their way back to Stiles Jeep and they knew right away who they had to go see. Next thing they knew they were pounding on the door at the vet clinic, and a groggy Deaton opened it letting them in. Once they were all inside, they had gotten a chair and water for Lydia and Scott told Deaton what he saw. "He looked human besides smelling like sulfur. It wasn't until I could hear his voice in my head and the pain he sent through my body without even moving did I know he was the mare. He was standing over the nemeton and so I questioned him. He knew about everything Lydia has been going through but he mentioned something about having friends too, and I think I know what he meant."

Deaton was curious and kept asking Scott questions while Stiles was focusing his attention on Lydia who's gaze was straight ahead. She had gotten so pale so fast and he was worried. He sat down next to here and saw the sweat forming on her face and wiped it away with his sleeve by gently dabbing her soft skin, "You should drink something Lydia, it will help." He was so gentle and his voice was laced with love and it sent Lydia's stomach in knots, she wanted to jump into his arms and have him hold her forever but all she could give him was a faint smile. She felt weak and leaned over to where her head fit perfectly into the side of Stiles' neck, putting all of her weight on him, and he held her up.

Listening back to the conversation, Scott was going to share his idea of what the mare was doing with the nemeton and Lydia. "I think he wants to bring his friends here, from where I have no idea but I think there are more mares. He is using Lydia to bring them back by her tie to the nemeton. I think he is draining her in a sort of way. He talked about her actually..." Scott's gaze moved to where Stiles and Lydia were sitting, both of there eyes fixed on his with curiosity. "He said if we didn't bring her to him then he would come and get her himself."

Silence, no one dared to talk. Everyone was stunned. Stiles looked down at Lydia who had begun to sweat even more and her shaking hadn't stopped. He moved his arm around her side and hooked his hand on her waist.

"No." Stiles had said bringing everyone's attention to him. "No no no, absolutely not. We are not letting Lydia walk into a death trap and we are absolutely not letting him come near her."

Scott got up and started pacing, "I know Stiles I know, we need to think of something fast. Deaton any ideas?" Deaton shook his head no, they had never dealt with this kind of creature before.

While everyone's minds were running a mile a minute, Lydia sat in Stiles arms. No one even bothered to ask her what she thought and or what they should do but she had an answer. She was not about to let anyone else get hurt especially seeing that the mare was so powerful it knocked Scott out. She knew what she had to do, but it wasn't going to be easy. She had to keep everyone safe.

She had to give herself over.

00000000000000000000

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be many more action scenes. I don't want this story to be too long , so I would said a few more chapters and then I will be ending it. Please let me hear your thoughts! Please review it is much appreciated! Thanks!


	6. I Promise

Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been so busy with school but I am back no worries! I think I am gonna have a few more chapters of this story and then I am gonna end it. I don't want to drag it out too long but who knows maybe I will change my mind. Another thing I wanted to talk about was that I have been so obsessed with reading Stydia fics but most of them are from 2013-2014 when Teen wolf was fairly new, so if you have any new stories please leave reviews or message me and let me know! Thanks, hope you like it! FYI- the italics is Lydia thinking back to a convo that she had with Stiles.

00000000000000000

Small flecks of gold mixed into a warm dark brown. His eyes were so always so full of love, she could look into them for ages.

 _I promise._

His skin, covered in all of his moles. So soft and supple, she always wanted to take his face in her hands and just hold him.

 _I promise._

The way her heart fluttered every time he said her name, the way they had gotten so close to each other. She never wanted to leave his side, she never wanted to leave him period.

 _I promise._

But what did she do? She promised to never leave him even though that was what she planned to do. Now sitting at her desk in her room she replayed the conversation with him after they had left Deaton's the other night.

 _They had all gotten into the car, no one was saying a word. Scott had hopped up front and Stiles joined him, leaving Lydia in the backseat. They had just found out what the mares plans had been for her, and seeing everyone's reactions broke her heart because she knew what she had to do. Scott almost got killed and she knew that this mare would go after the people she loved to send her running to him, but she was smarter then that. She knew to just give herself over to save everyone, she loved them to much._

 _Eventually the car had come to a stop, she hadn't even realized they were at her apartment because she had been so deep I thought. "Lydia?" She heard Stiles voice and decided to open the car door and let herself out. He was standing outside and Scott was letting him inside her apartment and closing the door softly._

 _"Lydia are you okay?" Stiles eyes were full of fear. She loved his eyes but right now she couldn't even look at him without having the feeling of getting sick. She didn't know if that was because she knew what she was going to do or the fact that she felt so terrible and faint and she actually was sick._

 _"I'm fine Stiles." She smiled faintly at him. He slowly made his way over to her and took his sleeve in his hand and dabbed at her forehead, wiping the cold sweat that had formed. She was getting worse and she knew it, either way she knew she was going to die she could feel it._

 _"I thought we got past lying to each other?" He laughed a bit while finishing wiping her sweat away, all she could do was smile slightly. "Lydia hey I need you to do something for me okay?"_

 _His voice was shaking and he sounded like he was about to cry but she nodded. He took her face into his hands, grazing his thumb over her cheek and he scooted closer to her. "I need you to promise you won't leave." His face had gotten very serious now, and Lydia knew that he was just scared._

 _She looked up at him and shook her head, even though every part of her was screaming not to say it. "I promise." And with that he sighed of relief and leaned in and kissed her forehead. He put his arm around her waist and led her inside._

She was so stupid, how could she have lied to the one person that made her so happy, the one person she loved. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear him enter her room. "You're still up? I thought you would have been sleeping." He smiled at her with tired eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

She looked at him, and hated how she was causing so much stress on her friends and that them coming home was more stressful then school. "I am thinking we all need a drink."

0000000000000000

How she convinced them, she had no idea, she could barely move around the house without Scott or Stiles following her but somehow she got them to say yes to going out for the night.

She was getting ready in her room, not knowing what to wear. She wanted to just have fun for once , and she wanted to have fun with her boys. So looking through her closet she decided on her favorite black dress, it was short and had a deep V but was perfect for a night out. She slipped it on and was surprised a bit, the dress didn't fit her like she remembered. It use to hug her hips and show the perfect amount of cleavage , but now it didn't do anything but show how much weight she had lost. Her collarbone stood out and she had no curve to her body, she really looked sick.

She then decided on curling her hair and applied her makeup, she covered her dark circles under her eyes and applied some blush to her cheeks to brighten up her face. She was almost done when she went to put her necklace on and Stiles walked in.

"Lydia oh my gosh." His eyes were wide and his mouth was left open. She turned to look at him, and immediately put her hands to her face and ran to sit down on her bed.

"I know, I look terrible." She sat still with her face still in her hands.

Stiles face immediately showed confusion and he ran over to her and sat down beside her, "Wait woah, what? I was just about to say how good you looked! You don't look terrible, how could Lydia Martin ever look terrible?" He said with a smile to try and cheer her up.

"Really you think looking sick and so skinny is good? " She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. She then felt his hand slowly reaching around in front of her and taking the small simple necklace from her hands. He then brought it around her head and placed it on her neck and clasped it together. "There, you are set to go. And you look beautiful." Her breath hitched and before she could turn around to look at him he had brought his hands to her neck and traced the line of her necklace down to where the small jewel sat in-between her breasts.

Her heart began to beat so fast, his touch sent sparks through her body. His fingers were so gentle and warm on her skin, she wanted him to continue but Scott interrupted them by walking through her doorway. "You guys ready to go?" And with that they headed out for the night.

00000000000000000

They had decided to go to a nearby club, the music was loud, there were lots of people and the drinks were ice cold. at first Stiles and Scott had been hesitant to drink at all, or leave her side but she somehow convinced them to just go and have fun. Scott ended up dancing with a girl and laughing so hard, it made Lydia smile. Stiles had stuck around her and they were seated on a couch taking a break. She couldn't dance for long without having to sit down , her body had gotten even weaker and Stiles had noticed. He was always finding some way to grab ahold of her or touch her to let her know he was there.

After dancing for a while they all three had regrouped in a little sitting area close to the bar. "I got her number dude, ahh she was so nice and man she had the greatest sense of humor." Scott had had a few drinks but was pretty sober saying it took a lot to get a werewolf drunk. Stiles on the other hand was a bit tipsy, and Lydia just refrained to water as she was driving them home tonight.

"Shots?" Lydia asked which got the boys to whoop and holler and about an hour later both boys were plastered.

"Lydia you know that I wanted to call you every single freaking day why I was uh at whatever school I go to?" Stiles said loudly over the music blasting. She smiled at him and wanted to say she did too but she knew the boys wouldn't remember anything she said and that was why it was just perfect.

She had two of the bouncers help her get the boys into Stiles jeep and she took off towards her apartment, both boys were giggling and trying to crack jokes without slurring and it reminded her of high school when she first met them both and all she could do was smile.

Once she got home, and helped both boys up to her room she got them under her covers and placed water by there beside just incase they would need it if they woke up. she quickly ran to change into a pair of leggings and a jacket and tennis shoes, she at least had to be comfy.

As she was about to leave her room she looked back at the two boys laying in her bed, and walked back and sat down by Stiles side who was currently snoring with his mouth wide open. She laughed quietly and moved his hair softly from his face, not wanting to wake him up, and she didn't even know what came over her but she leaned in and kissed him. Not on the cheek or the forehead like before but on the lips. She knew Stiles would never know but she just had to before she left, well before she gave herself up to the mare that is.

She had run over and kissed Scott's cheek and then left them upstairs in her room, trying not to think about what they would do when they wouldn't find her in the morning. She finally took one last look behind her into her little apartment and walked out her front door.

Leaving everything she loved behind.

0000000000000000000

Ahhh I am just so excited about this chapter and what is to come! Please leave reviews or message me, I really appreciate hearing from you guys!


	7. Gave Herself Up

Hello guys! Back with the 7th chapter! This is mainly just Scott and Stiles, wanted to get a little bit of one on one time with them together. Hope you guys enjoy! Please leave your reviews and comments as I would love to hear from you! I was maybe thinking about writing another teen wolf story after this and I would love to hear suggestions and thoughts thanks! I think what I will do is if I get 3 reviews on this chapter I will post the next chapter immediately!

000000000000000000000000

He could feel the light hitting his eyelids from the window, and it was way too bright for his liking. He could already feel the massive headache, there was a pounding right behind his eyes. He needed to know what time it was, they didn't have time to be laying around. Then again he wasn't planning on having a hangover either.

Scott slowly shifted his head to where he could look at the clock he knew was sitting on Lydia's nightstand. He groaned as soon as he saw the time, it was already past noon. He needed to get up and focus on this whole mare situation. That's when he heard a sleepy groan from behind him, and when he turned over he saw a sound asleep Stiles with his upper body on the bed and both his legs dangling off. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight, but he immediately grabbed his head in pain, he was going to need some coffee and some aspirin. He knew his healing powers would kick in soon and help as well.

He laid his head back and sighed staring up at the ceiling. He really couldn't remember last night, it was kinda a blur. But for him to wake up with this bad of a hangover it must have included a lot of alcohol on his part. He didn't even remember how he got home or how he ended up in Lydia's bed. Lydia. She wasn't with them in her room and yet he didn't hear anything downstairs.

Scott eventually rolled out of bed and went and used the bathroom, and eventually found himself in the kitchen starting the coffee machine. After getting it going, he made his way into the living room to see if Lydia had slept on the couch. No Lydia there. Scott had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, but he couldn't jump to conclusions without knowing for sure. She probably went to get groceries or something for as far as he knew.

After grabbing his warm coffee that instantly helped clear his head a bit, he decided that he needed to wake up Stiles. This was not something he wanted to do, Scott had a hard time waking Stiles up on normal school days. He couldn't imagine him with a hangover. Scott walked himself up the stairs and entered Lydia's room to see that Stiles had sprawled himself out on Lydia's bed, his face down in a pillow. This had Scott laughing out loud this time. He made his way over to the bed and sat down, "Stiles wake up."

There was nothing, no sound, no movement. Scott rolled his eyes, "Stiles wake up, cmon it's almost one o'clock we have to get up." There was a groan and Stiles shifted his head away from Scott while swatting him away with his arm. Scott knew sitting here and being gentle wasn't going to work, so he got up and grabbed the bottom of the mattress lifting it just high enough to have Stiles roll right off onto the floor with a loud thud.

"What the- Scott! What the hell?" Stiles sat up rubbing his eyes and feeling his head where he hit it against the floor. He still looked half asleep but shot Scott the scariest look he had seen. Scott just laughed and helped him up, "Stiles I tried nicely, you just didn't listen." Stiles moved his hands away from Scott's and mimicked his talking while heading for the door. As Scott was cleaning up the bed, he heard Stiles mumble about how he better have made him coffee.

Scott eventually headed downstairs to find Stiles sitting at the table chugging his coffee, "Hey uh where is Lydia? " Of course that was the first question Stiles would ask now that he was thinking properly, and that made Scott smile. He knew both Lydia and Stiles were meant to be together, he was just waiting for them to figure that out on their own. Scott sat down across the table from him, "Uh I don't know, I thought she had slept downstairs but I couldn't find her. She probably ran to the store or something."

Stiles nodded and took another sip of his coffee, "Oh yeah, you are probably right." It was silent, both boys just thinking and their loss of energy coming in full effect. Stiles eyes flickered up to Scott's and back down to his mug, his knee began to bounce. He fidgets when he gets nervous and Scott knew exactly what he was going to say before he said it, "Just call her already Stiles." Stiles looked up with a surprised look on his face as if he thought he was hiding his worry, and Scott just shook his head and passed him his phone.

It was a twinkling sound with a nice melody, a very simple ringtone. Probably a default one that comes set up when you buy your phone. That is what both Scott and Stiles heard coming from the living room when Stiles decided to call Lydia. Stiles immediately jumped up and raced towards the sound of her phone, Scott following closely behind. When he came from behind Stiles who had stopped by the front door, he looked over Stiles shoulder to see him holding her phone which had a picture of Stiles and Lydia from their senior year of high school. But that wasn't what Stiles was actually looking at. It was Lydia's purse on the ground with her wallet and keys and everything she always leaves the house with. Both boys suddenly knew something was very wrong.

000000000000000000000000

"Where the hell can she be Scott?" Stiles was nearing his breaking point, it had been few hours since they woke up and there was no sign of Lydia. Stiles was beyond worried, the first thought that entered his mind was that the mare got a hold of her but they didn't know how. Both Scott and Stiles vaguely remember her bringing them to her apartment but they remember nothing after that.

"I don't know, she knew that she needed to be extra cautious and she was home last night. There is no one else's scent anywhere near here. I don't know why she wou- oh my gosh." Scott stopped mid sentence and looked at Stiles with wide eyes. He immediately started to shake his head no, he couldn't believe the thought that popped into his mind but it would make sense especially for Lydia. "What Scott? Tell me. Do you know where she is?" Stiles voice broke, and he looked like he was about to cry. Scott was very hesitant to say it but eventually he had to tell Stiles, he couldn't let him wait especially because he knew how much Stiles cared about her. "The mare said bring her or that he would come after us right? What do you think Lydia took that as?" Scott watched Stiles face as he told him his thought, and he watched as the color completely drained from his face.

"No.. no Scott she wouldn't do that. She.. she is smarter then that, and that would be her basically just walking into a death trap... OH MY GOSH! She gave herself up." Stiles' hands had traveled to his face and he gripped onto his hair. His breathing began to become labored and it felt like his throat was closed. He couldn't catch his breath as he realized what Lydia might actually have done. He just got her back and now here she was running off to her death, he couldn't lose her. He immediately began to think about everything that had happened since he had come back, they have been so close. He didn't realize how much he needed to see her smile everyday or how much he depended on having her by his side when he wakes up in the morning , and the fact that he might not have that again sent him into full blown hysterics.

He leaned his back on the couch and slowly slid down to the floor as his vision began to get blurry, he couldn't breathe anymore and he began to close his eyes because the darkness was better then just being able to see the outline of Scott trying to talk to him. Scott had been crouching down in front of him saying his name to bring him out of the panic attack but Stiles couldn't hear him anymore. He began to think of Lydia and how she brought him out of his panic attack at school, he wasn't expecting that at all when it happened.

 _He had never felt so close to her before, and the fact that she took a chance kissing him to stop his panic attack made his heart flutter. His breathe was so short but then he held it as soon as he felt her soft lips against his. His eyes widened when it happened but the longer she held the kiss, he let his eyes close and he let his feelings take over and he had never felt comfortable being so intimate with someone. Lydia had begun to pull away and he yearned for more but didn't want to push his limits. When she leaned back she kept her eyes shut and opened them, while Stiles was expecting to see shock and surprise in her eyes he saw love and curiosity._

He didn't even realize that his breathing had evened out and his head was now relaxed against the couch, he could feel the thin layer of a sweat that had formed across his forehead and he wiped it away with his hand. Without opening his eyes he spoke, "Scott?"

Scott replied immediately, he was just glad to see that his friend had come out of his panic attack. "Yes Stiles I am here." Scott was still worried and he was sitting so close to Stiles, he needed to know he was okay. Stiles eventually opened his eyes and they met Scott's, "We need to go find the girl I love."


	8. Then There Was One

Hey guys! So I promised I would get the next chapter up as soon as I got three reviews and wow y'all really worked fast! I loved hearing from you guys, it makes writing these chapters so much better because I get to hear your thoughts! So I want to continue this, the more I hear from you guys the faster I will post new chapters, especially this chapter! As for the people who really wanted Stiles to go find Lydia.. you might be in luck with this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Song inspiration of this episode is the song Ghosts by Banners! Check it out! I had it playing in the background while writing this whole chapter it fits perfectly!

0000000000000000000000

"The nemeton! Stiles that is it!" Scott was sitting across the room from Stiles at Lydia's desk, her room was a mess. It was littered with papers and books and Scott had his laptop in his hand when he remembered where he ran into the mare. He ran into the mare standing near the nemeton, that is where he would be taking Lydia.

"Are you sure? You think he would take her there?" Stiles sat up from his uncomfortable position on the floor, his movements had been very quick and shaky ever since he realized what Lydia had done. He wanted to find her so desperately , it was taking everything in him to try and be still and it was hard enough with his ADD.

Scott looked up to Stiles and made his way to the door, "I am positive, let's go."

The boys quickly hopped in Stiles jeep and headed to where the road ended and they were met with dark tall trees. Both boys glanced at each other before racing out of the car into the brush, they knew that they had no time to spare. Scott lead the way, having been drawn to the nemeton before and being so involved with it supernaturally he knew exactly where it was. Stiles raced behind, even though his lungs were burning from the cold air he was breathing in he never slowed down.

When they both reached the nemeton they looked around for any sign Lydia or the mare. Nothing, they didn't see anything that showed that the mare was there. "Stiles this has to be it," Scott heard an frustrated sigh from Stiles and immediately felt bad at the fact that he gave him hope for nothing. "I met him here and he said that he had friends to bring, it only makes sense that the nemeton would be where he would bring her." Scott rubbed his creased forehead until he heard a distant snap of a stick and he looked up.

"You weren't wrong Scott McCall, I have lots of friends and from what I have heard they are dying to meet you." The mare stepped out from behind a tree looking just like he did the day Scott ran into him, he had a sneer grin on his face which made both the boys uneasy. Scott immediately moved in front of Stiles, there was a possibility he could lose Lydia tonight but he wasn't about to let let anything happen to Stiles.

Stiles looked from Scott back to the mare, "Where is Lydia?" This caused the mare to smile and shake his head, "So you are the famous Stiles I heard about, Lydia's mind is filled with thoughts about you, you know. She wanted to protect both of you, smart girl giving me what I want. Unlike the two of you."

Stiles eyes began to fill with tears, hearing this made his heart flutter but it also meant that he had Lydia and Stiles didn't want to dare think about what he had done with her. Stiles wiped at his nose and looked back up at the mare with determination written all over his face, "I said where is Lydia?"

The mare's eyes looked at the tree that he had come out from behind and he reached over and pulled a strawberry blonde in front of him. She was tied at her hands and her mouth had duck tape of it but what broke both Scott and Stiles was how terribly sick she looked. Yes she had her normal bags under her eyes and she was sweating but now she had gone completely pale and could barely keep her eyes open. She stumbled over and her legs looked like they were about to give out, she couldn't keep her balance when the mare pulled her into his arms. She was shaking and looked so thin and fragile.

"Ahh here is the lovely Lydia! Oh honey you are bleeding again," the mare tended to her nose which began to bleed. " See boys she knew what she had to do and unfortunately being closer to me sped up the process of her becoming weaker but that is besides the point, her becoming weaker means the nemeton is becoming stronger. Soon enough my friends will be here thanks to her." He moved a strand of hair out of her face and dragged his fingers slowly down her cheek, causing her to tense up and close her eyes.

Meanwhile Scott and Stiles didn't even know what to do, they were frozen. Stiles eyes never left Lydia's, she was hurting and dying right in front of his eyes. He had never wanted to reach out and touch her so badly. He wanted to go grab her and hold her, he just wanted to feel her warm soft skin. He just wanted anything, to know that she was okay but it was just now hitting Stiles that he might not get a chance to hold her again.

"Let her go we can find some other way to help you, Lydia doesn't need to be involved in this. Take me instead." At Scott's words, Stiles snapped out of his trance and looked at Scott. "Scott wha-" Scott stopped him. He took a few steps closer to the mare, Lydia began to shake her head violently no after hearing what Scott was implying.

The mare's faced sneered with excitement, "Well I certain wasn't expecting that, but you will do no good. I need the power that only a banshee holds, and well let's just say Lydia holds alot. She is crucial and why continue on with this rambling when I could just show you." Before the boys could even react, the mare had pushed Lydia to the ground making her fold down onto her knees. He then slammed her head onto the center of the nemeton.

"NO LYDIA!" Stiles and Scott both charged at the mare but he stopped them in their tracks with a searing pain in their heads. They both dropped to the ground clenching their teeth and holding their heads in their hands. They watched as Lydia struggled against the mare holding her down, until she slowly stopped moving. She had tears running down her face, her nose began bleeding again.

This was it. This was the day that Lydia Martin would die, and she could feel it. She could feel everything in her being drained, she could feel the scream that was sitting in the back of her throat. As she opened her eyes for the last time she could see both Scott and Stiles in agony on the ground before her. She knew she didn't have much time left but she searched for Stiles eyes until his met hers. Her heart broke at what she saw, the boy she loved but would never get the chance to tell. And with everything she had left in her she mouthed that she was sorry, and let the darkness take over.

00000000000000000000000

There was a ringing sound in his ears, and the pain in his head was almost becoming unbearable. But then his eyes met hers and everything went numb, he new what was about to happen and he couldn't do anything about it. He watched her body go limp against the mare's strong hold, but her eyes still looked into his and she mouthed, "I'm sorry." And with that her eyes closed.

Stiles felt his body fill with fire and rage, no no no how could this happen. Not to Lydia she didn't deserve this, she deserved the world. She deserved to be happy, but for most of her life that was taken away from her and now she was being taken away from him. He heard the mare laugh loudly, and Stiles lowered his head to the ground , he was beginning to see stars around his open eyes and he knew what was about to happen next. He was preparing himself.

But then everything stopped.

The ringing, the pain, the pressure he felt against his head and when he looked up he was taken back by surprise as Derek was flying right towards the mare.

Scott pulled Stiles off the ground and pulled him away from the nemeton, not knowing what was going to happen next. They watched as Derek tackled the mare to the ground, causing Lydia's limp body to slide off the nemeton to the ground. Scott couldn't hold Stiles back anymore as he sprinted over to where Lydia was.

Derek pinned the mare by his neck to a tree, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small dagger. It looked to be copper in the light that they had from the moon, and he stabbed the mare in the chest. Scott watched as the mare gasped for air and looked down at the protruding dagger in his chest. His skin began to turn a light gray and his body froze up until Derek let him go and he collapsed on the ground. The mare was dead and Derek killed it.

Before Scott could even wonder why Derek was here, he turned to look in the direction of Stiles who held Lydia in his arms. His heart shattered as soon as he looked. Stiles was shaking with Sobs and holding Lydia, holding her face and caressing her cheek. This was not the way this was supposed to go, he should have done something more to protect his family but now there was nothing he could do.

00000000000000000000000

"Lydia.. please you.. you have to come back to me." Stiles couldn't help the sobs he let out, and the stream of tears that ran down his face. Lydia wasn't moving at all, but more importantly she wasn't breathing. He began to rock back and forth, trying to do it for Lydia but he knew it was to try and comfort himself instead. She was still so pale, he ran his fingers across her porcelain skin. Down her cheek, across her forehead, and over her lips. The lips he thought he would one day kiss to show her how he felt.

He finally broke, this was the last thing his heart could take. He had lost so much in his life, and now to lose the woman he loved. Stiles heart just couldn't do it. He couldn't breathe in-between the sobs he let out.

"Lydia.. you promised me, you promised me." He pressed his face against hers, wanting to be as close to her as possible. He clenched onto her body.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave me." Stiles muttered into the side of her face. She smelled like she always smelt, she smelt like his home because wherever she was, was where he wanted to be. "I love you Lydia."

Silence filled the forest surrounding them, the only thing that could be heard was Stiles' soft cries. Scott and Derek didn't dare move, they looked at the ground taking in what just happened. There was silence.

Until there was a gasp of air... from Lydia.

00000000000000000000000

Ahhhhh guys so that was the big chapter! Please let me know your thoughts! Didi it play out like you thought it would? What is Derek doing back? Please review and I will upload a new chapter faster!


	9. Fruity Shampoo

Hey guys! I have been loving your reviews, they seriously make me so happy! I know lots of you have been asking for more stydia and don't you worry I will be writing a lot of Stydia! Keep leaving the reviews because I want to hear your thoughts on where you think the story is going and what you want to see. Thanks hope you like this chapter!

000000000000000000000

It was one small gasp for air. It was so quiet you could barely hear it, but Stiles heard it and his heart about jumped out of his chest.

"L-lydia? Oh my gosh."

She was alive. She had just been so still and lifeless two seconds ago in Stiles arms and now she had a pulse, a very slow pulse but all that matters was that she had one.

"Scott, a little help here! We gotta go fast." Scott ran over to Stiles as fast as he could and helped him get Lydia off the ground. As soon as he touched her skin he instantly felt the pain she was feeling, and tried to take as much of it away as Stiles and him carried her to the jeep with Derek following behind.

Once they all got to the jeep, Stiles jumped in the back with Lydia while both Derek and Scott sat up front. The car was immediately put in drive and they were on their way to Stiles house, Scott had already called his mom and Deaton, they were gonna need them both there when they brought Lydia home.

Stiles had the unconscious Lydia leaned up against his body, her head fit just right in between his shoulder and head. Even with his arm pulling her in as close as he could , her body was still freezing. He kept rubbing his hands up and down her arm and thigh to try and warm her up but it wasn't working.

"Scott s-she is so cold."

Scott kicked shifted the gear to get the jeep to go even faster, not just because Stiles was begging him to but because he could smell blood and lots of it. Stiles didn't even realize that his sleeve of his jacket was now soaked due to the injury to Lydia's head.

Once they pulled up to Stiles house Melissa ran out to the front yard to help the boys but she gasped at what she saw. Stiles was holding a limp Lydia in his arms, he was practically covered in blood now and he was running to the front door. She held the door open for him and Scott and Derek followed. "Put her on the table! I am going to need good light to see her head."

Melissa ushered the boys out of the way and to the living room to make sure she had space to work and help Lydia. The boys listened and walked to the living room with hesitation, especially Stiles. He felt so empty not having her in his arms, he felt so alone without being able to see her face and the fact that they didn't know if she was going to be okay made it even worse. He could do nothing but sit and look at the light coming from the kitchen, waiting for Melissa's shadow to appear to what he hoped would be to bring good news.

"Stiles. Stiles, hey you need to go clean yourself up." Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder, Scott's tight grip trying to be a sign of comfort. He immediately snapped out of his deep thoughts and looked up at Scott to see he was just as worried and anxious as he was, but he slowly got up and somehow ended up in the bathroom. All he could do was look at himself. There was blood smeared on his cheek and his entire right sleeve was a dark burgundy color. He didn't even recognize himself. The hangover was still in effect and after everything that had happened he was emotionally drained.

After he couldn't bare to look in the mirror any longer he began removing his bloody clothes, he was going to just grab some more and change and go out incase anything was going to happen but he knew Scott would come get him if anything changed so he decided to jump in the shower. As soon as the hot water hit his skin he felt immediate relief, his body had been so tense and he has used strength he didn't even know he had. He watched as the water went from a light red to clear as the blood and dirt washed off his body, but he knew even though he was clean he would always still be able to feel Lydia's blood on his skin.

Once he was out he put clean clothes on and walked back downstairs to the living room where Scott and Derek were sitting in the same spots they were when he left. They noticed him as soon as he entered the room and gave him small smiles as he made his way to the couch to sit. After a few minutes of silence , Stiles realized that Derek was there with them. Derek Hale the man he hadn't seen since he decided to stay in Mexico. He looked up at Derek with questioning eyes, "No offense but uh Derek what the hell are you doing here?"

Scott then turned to Derek as he was wondering the same thing. Derek sighed and looked up at the both of them, "Nice to see you too. I came because I knew something was wrong with Lydia, I began hearing her screams. Everywhere I went I kept hearing her so I called Deaton and he filled me in, so I came back and I guess I came back at the right time. I know a thing or two about mares."

Everyone was then reminded of what they had just went through and it got silent again. Scott nodded and placed his hand on Derek's back. "We are glad you are here, and thank you for helping us. We don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." Stiles was about to add to Scott's comment but he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and he stood up.

Melissa walked in and began to remove her gloves which were covered in blood, Stiles gulped. "How is she?"

Melissa sighed and met Stiles eyes, "She is going to be okay, she suffered some major trauma to the head but I stopped the bleeding and stitched her up. She definitely has a concussion , and for some reason her body temperature is way below what it should be. She is so cold, so we will have to work on bringing it up but uh she is awake. And Stiles?" He looked up. "She is asking for you."

It was like he could breathe again, Lydia was okay and she was awake. Stiles couldn't wait any longer to see her, so he quickly nodded at Scott and walked past him to the kitchen.

When he walked in Lydia was still on the table where he had placed her earlier, but now she laid there with her eyes open looking at the ceiling. She must have sensed his presence because she turned and looked at him, and their eyes met. Her gorgeous green eyes that he loved, and dearly missed.

"Stiles?" Her voice was raspy and cracked a little bit but Stiles had never been more relieved to hear it. He rushed to her side and took her in. Her hair was still matted down with blood and the color seemed to have come back to her skin. He moved his hand to find hers and grasped it as tight as he could, interlocking their fingers. He never wanted to let go.

He then noticed that she was crying, and he began to worry again.

"I didn't break my promise. I didn't leave you."

Stiles couldn't even help himself from the little laugh that escaped his lips, this was definitely his Lydia. "No you didn't, but you scared the hell out of me. Never do that again please."

She looked up at him and couldn't help but let the tears flow, "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt. I was just-"

Stiles moved his hand to her cheek and ran his finger back and forth across trying to soothe her, she really was cold. "Shhh- Lydia I know." She smiled up at him as he wiped the tears from her face.

"I heard you." Stiles face showed confusion, he didn't know what Lydia was talking about but she continued. "When I was on the ground, I heard you screaming my name and then talking to me. I focused on your voice, that is what kept me going. I couldn't bare the thought of leaving you without telling you what I need to tell you."

Before Stiles could even process what he thought he just heard, Lydia had lifted her head and her lips met his. It was so gentle and sweet, Stiles didn't have to even think twice before he found himself kissing her back. He made sure to be gentle because of her head but he poured all of his love into this kiss, he needed her to know.

When Lydia leaned back and placed her head down on the table, she was out of breathe but smiling. Stiles could tell she was still in pain by the wince she let out as her head met the table, but this was the first time he had seen her smile in a long time and it made his heart race.

They both smiled at each other and looked into each others eyes, Stiles still holding her face in his hands.

"I love you Lydia."

"I love you too Stiles."

00000000000000000000000

Melissa had helped Lydia and took her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up and in the shower. Meanwhile Deaton had come over and was talking to the boys in the kitchen. They all sat around the table, "So she is okay?" Stiles shook his head, and brought his hands up and ran them through his hair. Scott chimed in, "So do we need to be worrying about the mare's friends coming?"

This was something that was on everyone's mind, they wanted it to be over with but they didn't know if Lydia had helped in bringing them here. "No not from what you are telling me, it seems Derek got there at the right time before Lydia was completely drained. She is alive now which means the process didn't go through, and she still has her powers." This was relief to everyone, they were so glad they could just have some peace and quiet for as long as it lasted, because they never knew when it came to the supernatural. "Derek how did you kill the mare?"

Derek then explained that he was with Peter at the time in North Carolina running with a new pack, and Peter had a run in with a mare before and knew about the knife that could kill them. That was how Derek knew to kill the mare.

"I never thought I would say this but thank gosh for Peter." Stiles made a surprised expression that had everyone chuckling. The exhaustion was beginning to hit and Deaton could tell they needed their rest. "Well look, I am glad everyone is okay. You are going to need to keep an eye on Lydia, her body is still trying to replenish itself after what happened, this can result in fevers and sweating. You need to keep her body temperature warm. I am going to head out, goodnight boys." With that Deaton headed out the front door with a few words to Melissa.

Melissa was setting up a bed on the couch for Lydia, she needed to be watched just incase anything happened. She had set a bowl of cold water with a wash cloth to the side knowing it would be needed throughout the night.

Stiles told Scott to take his bed, and Derek decided to head out for the night going God knows where. Stiles wanted to stay with Lydia downstairs and he told Melissa that he would take care of her and watch her. Melissa agreed, "Okay, if you need anything or if something happens your father is letting me stay in the spare bedroom upstairs. Just call for me." She kissed his forehead and headed up the stairs passing Lydia.

Stiles noticed Lydia entering the room as soon as she walked in, he looked at her taking her in. She had thrown on an old pair of Stiles plaid pajama pants and one of his t-shirts that was too big for her. Her wet hair was combed and left down, her face was clean and looked tired. She looked beautiful, and Stiles couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

He could tell she was still a bit out of it, because she almost lost her footing twice walking down the stairs. He quickly walked to her and helped her sit down on the couch. She immediately laid down and grabbed the blankets Melissa left for her and wrapped herself up in them. Stiles thought she was utterly adorable and loved seeing her get comfy. He wanted to lay down right beside her, but he knew she was still in pain and didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

After helping her get settled he decided he would sleep in the chair next to her to keep watch over her and make sure she was okay throughout the night. He turned and began walking toward the chair when a hand caught his and he looked down at Lydia with surprise.

"Come lay with me."

That was all he needed to hear, and he found himself sitting down next to her and sliding down under the blankets. She moved to lay her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her small body, he moved his fingers up and down her arm in light motions until he heard her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep.

He could smell her fruity shampoo and it reminded him of something. Something he thought he would never be able to do after he saw Lydia fall to the ground.

He was getting to hold Lydia in his arms again.

0000000000000000000000000

I don't know how much more I will be writing for this story! Please leave suggestions on what you would like to see!


	10. Not Over Just Yet

Hey guys I know it has been a while, but I am back and hopefully going to figure out where this story is going. I kinda have an idea but we will see how it plays out as I write the next chapters. Please leave suggestions or comments. I have loved reading your reviews it means the world! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

00000000000000000

He was lightly dabbing the warm washcloth on her forehead, although it wasn't warm for very long. This was the third time that Stiles had woken to Lydia shaking uncontrollably against his chest. She still was unable to warm up after everything that happened, and Stiles was still worried.

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying anything to get her somewhat comfortable enough to stop shaking and to sleep peacefully but nothing was working. Eventually an idea popped into his head, but he had to be quick and he had to try and move as little as possible to not wake up Lydia. He quickly lifted her arms and moved them to her side as he slid out of his long sleeve t-shirt till he had his bare chest showing, he remembered reading that body heat was more useful without clothes on.

He shifted back over to Lydia and didn't even have to move her arms back to him, she automatically felt him there next to her and she found the perfect crevice in his neck and nuzzled her face next to his and let out a sigh of relief. As minutes passed, Lydia's shaking finally slowed down and eventually stopped, which made Stiles feel relieved. Eventually Stiles himself felt his eyelids closing and found himself falling asleep too.

0000000000000000

Her fingers felt soft warm skin under them, and she began to rub small circles still unaware of her surroundings. She was warm, and she felt safe for the first time in a while. She slowly began to open her eyes, noticing it was quite bright in the room and had to give herself a few seconds to let her eyes adjust. When she could finally see, she saw that her arms were splayed across a pale chest that was moving up and down to a soft breathing pattern. She looked up and her eyes met the sweet and innocent face of the boy she loved, Stiles.

She couldn't helped but smile, that was why she felt safe and apparently warm as she took in the fact that he must have taken his shirt off in the middle of the night. He was too caring, too sweet, it almost felt like she didn't deserve him. When she thought back to her previous relationships, she had hope for them but they always turned out to be one sided. She would end up putting in more effort then they would, and it only seemed like she cared. Or it would just end in her heart breaking because they were just using her, because she use to be different back when high school started.

Stiles though, he had been one of her best friends that stood by her no matter what. Even when she wasn't exactly the nicest to him, he was there for her when she was at her worst. She never thought she would be lying with him, after they somehow confessed their love to each other. It was a lot to take in , but it was good.

"Oh gosh it's too early to be thinking so deeply right now. What is it 7?"

Lydia was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice , Stiles had woken up and was looking down at her. His smart comment made her smile as she looked at the clock.

"7:30 actually."

Stiles smiled as he saw her face brighten up at his voice, he was waking up with Lydia and that is what made him happy. "So uh about my shirt, you just kept begging for me to take it off last night so I eventually gave in. I thought I would show off my 6 pack, you know give you a little sneak peak of the show." He was smirking, and it got Lydia to let out a laugh as she tried to punch his chest but ended up being a little bit to much for her body. She winced and leaned back.

"Well if you must know, the show isn't too bad." Lydia leaned back down to his chest. Stiles hand moved to her waist, bringing her closer to him as if it was even possible.

"Do you really think this whole mare situation is over with? I mean I'm asking banshee wise."

It took Lydia to respond back but when she did her voice was laced with hesitation, "If I am being honest, I don't feel anything but I don't know if that is a good thing or not."

Stiles knew that Lydia getting back her powers and becoming strong again was going to be difficult, the sacrifice took a lot out of her but he would stick with her as long as she needed. He placed a kiss to her forehead, "How about I put some clothes on and I make you some breakfast. Sound good?"

Lydia giggled but nodded her head, she had to start somewhere.

000000000000000000

Derek was running. He was chasing the scent of his friends that led them to the nemeton last night. He was going to get the body before someone ran into it and questioned what it was. He knew he was close so he picked up the pace, he had been getting stronger with his new training and he liked it.

When he rounded a patch of trees he came to the nemeton, but what he didn't see was the body of the mare. It was no where to be found and a new layer of worry built up inside of Derek. This couldn't have been good.

He decided to head to Deaton's before worrying the pack, he needed to try an figure this out on his own because Scott and Stiles had enough on their plate right now. He finally pulled up to the veterinary clinic, and opened the door making the small bell jingle.

"Hello welcome, how may I he- Derek? What are you doing here? Is Lydia okay?" Deaton had shock written all over his face. Derek wasn't someone he normally saw in his clinic.

"Lydia is fine from what I heard from Scott this morning, but we may have a bigger problem. I went to the woods to go deal with the body of the mare, but it wasn't where we left it or anywhere nearby. I didn't even get a whiff of sulfur. What does this mean? You think he is still alive?"

Deaton took in the news Derek just passed on to him, and sat down at his desk with his thoughts running fast in his head. How could the body not be there?

"Did anyone inform Sheriff Stilinski? He could have already disposed of the body, lets not jump to conclusions now." Deaton tried to reassure Derek, but he just shook his head with frustration.

"No no, no one told the sheriff. I was going to deal with it, but now I don't know what to do. This is not good." Derek grabbed his jacket ready to leave.

Deaton could see how anxious Derek was and he knew he wanted to tell the pack so badly but Deaton knew that at a time like this it would make things only worse for Lydia and everyone. "Derek wait, you can't just go running off and telling them you think the mare is still alive. We need more information. For all we know an animal could have taken the body. Just wait till we can figure this out, they don't need anymore stress right now."

Derek didn't want to listen but he eventually gave in and sat down across from Deaton discussing the possibilities.

00000000000000

"Can you pass the syrup please?"

Melissa had woken up when she heard Stiles moving downstairs and decided to head down and start breakfast. Soon the kitchen was filled with the sweet smell of pancakes which caused Scott to follow down not too much later. They now sat at the dining room table, drinking orange juice and stuffing their faces with pancakes well at least the boys were.

Stiles was watching Lydia as she moved the little pieces she had cut up around her plate, and she had barely touched any of her fruit. He didn't want to push her, but she couldn't go without eating.

"Lydia will you try eating just a little bit for me please?"

Lydia looked up through her thick eyelashes and sighed, "I'm trying I promise it's just, I have no appetite whatsoever and just looking at this makes me want to throw up. I can't I'm sorry." Melissa looked across the table at the poor girl and understood that she wasn't mentally ready to get back to regular life. She had just been through something so traumatic, it would take some time. She knew Stiles was frustrated that he couldn't do anything.

Melissa gently placed her hand on Stiles leg under the table, making him look her way. She didn't even have to say anything she knew he would understand her look.

"Well kiddos, I am off to work. Try not to cause too much trouble today, but if you need me I am just a call away." She leaned down and kissed both boys on the head and gave Lydia a hug before grabbing her jacket and bag and heading out the door.

Stiles eventually sent Lydia back to the couch to help her get some more sleep, and him and Scott finished cleaning up in the kitchen.

When Melissa arrived to the hospital she walked through the front doors, and was greeted by an average looking man with blood down the front of his shirt with a giant hole. From what she could see it looked like he had been stabbed.

"Excuse me miss, but I need your help." Melissa immediately went to his side and quickly pulled him to one of the examination rooms down the hall.

The man followed with a small smirk on his face and darkness in his eyes.

0000000000000000000000

So I hope you liked this chapter, maybe you can see where I am headed with this! It was kinda a filler chapter to lead to the more action packed and bigger chapters coming up! *Cough Cough* I see a Stydia date that may or may not be happening in the future? So leave reviews and comments if you want to see more! Thanks!


	11. Date Night

Hey guys! Wanted to post a new chapter to get the new part of my story going! Please leave reviews to let me know how you like it! I also wanted to say that I am taking prompts for some one shots, please leave whatever you would like me to write about and I will try to write it! Hope you guys enjoy!

0000000000000000000000

She was quickly moving him into one of the emergency rooms, and lifted him onto the bed. She turned around to fumble with some tubes and wires to hook him up to, when she turned back around she noticed he was very quiet. Melissa didn't want to question it especially if he was in critical condition so she didn't hesitate and she pulled at his shirt to take it off of him. That's when she noticed.

No blood, no open wound, there was nothing. Just pale skin and dark curly chest hair that covered it.

Her mind began to run very fast, she immediately knew she was dealing with someone supernatural and yet she had never even met or heard about this person. The better question that was nagging at her mind was how did they know to come to her?

"What are you?" She barely even said it, it just came out as a whisper. Something didn't feel right.

The man began to laugh, and this made Melissa's stomach drop. She dropped the IV in her hand and the tubes she was about to use and slowly took steps back. She didn't get to far when the man began to sit up and walked towards her. Her pace sped up and soon enough she backed into the door leading out into the main hallway. She went to reach for the door knob when his hand caught her wrist.

There was a shock as soon as he touched her, but then she felt nothing. Her eyes were drawn to his, and she couldn't look away. As she stared into his brown eyes it seemed there was a fire growing in them, getting brighter and brighter with each second until it became to much. The last thing Melissa remembered was everything going black and hitting the cold hospital floor.

0000000000000000000000

"So are you guys official?"

"I don't know"

"I mean you kissed right? That is pretty big Stiles, are you gonna talk about it?"

"I don't know"

Scott was beginning to get frustrated with Stiles, he knew that a lot had happened but Stiles needed to think about himself too. Scott was beginning to get worried that his friend was just going to push his feelings and thoughts aside for everyone else. He was about to say more when Stiles surprised him and spoke up, "I just don't know if it was a heat of the moment type thing." Scott looked at him confused.

"I mean, a lot has happened to her recently and her head is definitely not on straight and her declaring these feelings for me could just be from the rush of everything happening to her and me being there for her. I just don't want to get my hopes up, but I am loving how we have been recently you know?"

That was all Scott needed to hear to understand, Stiles was nervous that Lydia didn't actually have feelings for him. He could definitely understand that, especially after all those years of Stiles pining after her and getting nothing in return. But after watching the way Stiles and Lydia had been interacting lately, there was no way she didn't actually feel anything for him. They have been inseparable since Stiles and Scott returned to stay with her.

"So I actually say how I am feeling for once and all I get is silence? Thanks Scotty, way to make a guy feel great."

Scott chuckled, "No Stiles, look you have every right to feel the way you do but I have been watching you two and ever since you have come back its different. Even before the accident, I think you should talk to her about it or I don't know. Take her out! Thats it! Take her out for dinner and a movie, and talk to her about how you have been feeling."

The sudden excitement had made Stiles jump, which caused the jeep to swerve a bit. They were driving home from getting take out, they just really wanted some pizza. Stiles was silent for a minute, taking in everything Scott had said. He pulled around the corner, and could see his house and waited to pull in the driveway and put the jeep in park before responding.

"As much as I hate to say it" he paused and grinned at Scott, "I think your right. I will ask Lydia out."

Scott patted his shoulder and gave him one of his biggest smiles before they both jumped out of the car and began to carry in the food. The front door was unlocked as usual, and Stiles and Scott walked through the door taking off their shoes. Immediately Stiles eyes looked for Lydia, but she wasn't anywhere downstairs. They placed the food on the dining table, and before he could even yell her name Scott stopped him.

"Upstairs." That was all he had to say, Scott could her her breathing upstairs. Stiles nodded and turned to go find Lydia, muttering something about his freaking wolf senses.

Once he had made his way upstairs he found his door cracked slightly, and he slowly entered his room. His eyes were immediately drawn to the strawberry blonde laying under the covers of his bed. He smiled as he walked and sat down on the edge of the bed, noticing how calm Lydia looked. He moved a strand of hair from her face and tucks dit behind her ears, he couldn't get himself to wake her because he knew she needed sleep right now. So he quietly got up to leave the he reached the door, "Stiles?"

He turned around startled to hear his name being said, and he saw Lydia propped up by her elbow on his bed. Her eyes were puffy but as beautiful and vibrant green as ever. He walked back to her, and sat down by her side, somewhat hesitant to touch her now that he had been thinking so much about the two of them.

"Sorry I uh didn't mean to wake you." Stiles lowered his eyes to his sheets feeling awkward, when he felt soft fingers intertwine with his own. He looked up to see her smiling at him and holding his hand.

"You didn't, don't worry." She squeezed his hand to comfort him. "Is everything okay?"

Stiles smiled back, happy that she was the one to initiate the physical affection, it made him feel better and suddenly gave him the courage he needed. "Yeah, yeah- I uh wanted to ask you something actually. If you say no or don't want to that's totally fine because I. know you are tired and this is new and if you need ti-"

Lydia laughed and interrupted his ranting, already knowing he was nervous, "Just spit it out Stiles."

He looked up and felt the heat rush to his cheeks, he knew he was red but he needed to say what he wanted to. "Right then, uh Lydia would you want to go on a date with me?"

This took Lydia by surprise, she was definitely not expecting it especially after everything that had happened. But it was a pleasant surprise and she knew right there that Stiles wanted to talk as much as she did, so she didn't hesitate.

"Yes of course."

This made Stiles heart about burst, he couldn't contain the excitement he felt. "Yes? Oh yes! Okay me and Scotty have to run to Deaton's, something he wanted to talk to us about but 7? I can pick you up from here?"

Lydia nodded loving seeing his eyes have the spark they had before everything happened, when Stiles was happy she was happy. She hated feeling like a burden to everyone and especially him, that was why she was hesitant with her feelings but she was hoping to talk to him now tonight.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek, and he brushed her hair aside and with that he said bye and practically skipped out of the room. Leaving Lydia laughing and laying her head back down to Stiles bed.

The boys left eventually for Deaton's and Lydia had come downstairs not too long after to get some water, her appetite still not back. She was thinking about what to wear tonight, and she couldn't make up her mind. Once making her way back upstairs she rummaged through her suitcase the boys packed with various clothing items, including some of them being dresses. She had three, but ended up going with a delicate green dress that ended right before hitting her knees and had thin straps holding up the silky material. Not something too fancy, but nice.

She was began to curl her hair and apply her makeup when she heard the front door open, she knew it wasn't the boys being back so early so it only made sense that it was Melissa off of shift early. The boys hadn't brought any of her heels so the idea of borrowing so of Melissa's popped into her head. So she decided to ask.

When she made it down stairs she spotted Melissa and walked in, "Oh thank goodness it is you! So long story short I am going on a date tonight, and I don't have any heels with me. Could I borrow a pair of yours?" Lydia asked leaning on the counter in front of Melissa who was chopping a onion.

It took a while for her to respond, "You are going out?" Melissa seemed emotionless and in a daze, making Lydia worry. She walked to her side, grabbing her shoulder.

"Melissa? Are you okay?" Lydia was trying to meet her eyes, hoping to help her out. When Melissa responded, "I can't have you going anywhere."

Before Lydia could respond, Melissa had taken the knife she was using to chop the onion and moved it in Lydia's direction, just missing her stomach and hitting her wrist. She hissed with pain but looked up at Melissa and noticed she wasn't backing down and was actually charging towards her again. Lydia instinctually ran, throwing the dish towel in her direction from her hand and headed up stairs.

She ran to the bathroom and locked both doors, breathing heavily and her hands shaking. She had blood dripping down her hand from where the knife cut her, she wanted to remain quiet so she texted Scott.

 **Lydia: Scott you need to come home, something is wrong with your mom. She attacked me, please.**

It only took but a few seconds later, but Scott had called her setting off her ringtone. Scared that Melissa would still be coming for her she frantically silenced her phone.

 **Lydia: Don't call**

Scott was confused, but responded back needing more information as Stiles and him jumped in the jeep to get to her as fast as they could.

 **Scott: What why not? Are you okay?**

It took a few minutes but Lydia responded back to him.

 **Lydia: She is looking for me, and she has a knife.**

Scott was beyond confused, but Stiles was yelling at him to tell him what Lydia was saying. When he told Stiles, Stiles kicked the jeep into high gear trying to get them home faster.

Meanwhile Lydia had moved to the shower, sitting down against the cold tub. She was scared and nervous her body began shaking from her using so much energy that she hadn't regained from the accident. She sat thinking to herself, what a nice way to start a date.

Then there was a loud bang at the door.

0000000000000000000

Hope you guys liked it! What is wrong with Melissa? I will be posting soon but I would love to get some reviews and prompt suggestions! If I get three reviews/prompts I will post immediately! Thanks!


	12. Fallen Ones

Hey guys I am back! Please leave reviews and prompts! I love hearing from you guys! Hope you enjoy!

000000000000000000000

It was the screeching sound of tires from in front of the house that filled Lydia with relief. She was still cooped up in Stiles shower while hiding from the crazy Melissa banging on the bathroom door. After Scott had called Lydia the ringtone had given her hiding spot away, and Melissa hadn't left her alone since. Although now she felt better knowing Scott and Stiles were seconds away from helping her.

Scott burst through the front door with a frantic Stiles behind him, they were looking around for any sign of Melissa or Lydia but they weren't anywhere downstairs. That's when Scott heard the loud bang from upstairs and started running.

"Mom?!" Scott found her pounding a bloody wrist on the bathroom door while staring straight ahead, but what he didn't seen was the knife hidden in her other hand. "Mom? Can you hear me? What are you doing?"

Stiles had followed Scott and was behind her watching in horror at what he was seeing. " are you okay?" Stiles placed a gentle hand out on her shoulder, and immediately regretted it as she turned in his direction and swung the knife at him knicking him right above his eyebrow. He jumped back in shock at what she had tried to do, and looked at Scott. He could feel the burn from the cut she had just given him and the trickle of blood that began to descend down his face but he needed to help and get to Lydia.

Once Melissa had turned back around to the door again, Stiles ran to Scott. "If we can get that knife out of her hand, we can get to Lydia and not have to worry about your mom attacking us." Scott nodded in agreement.

"On 3 we try as best as we can to get it from her, but be careful. Remember I am the only one that can heal in this situation." He smirked trying to somewhat lighten the mood but Stiles face remained emotionless.

"1..2..3! Let's go!"

Both Scott and Stiles ran to his mom, trying to pin her against the wall to drop the knife but she was a lot stronger then they thought. As Stiles lifted her arm she jabbed her elbow at his face, busting his lip. Scott had seen this and pulled her towards him as she sent the knife flying towards him and landing it right in his chest.

Stiles looked over in shock at what he had just seen but Scott instantly began yelling. "Go now! Get Lydia while I have her attention." Melissa charged at Scott.

Stiles blinked frantically a few times before knocking on the bathroom door, "Lydia?! Open up its me! Hurry you have to be fa-"

Before he could even finish Lydia had opened the door and looked up to him. What she saw broke her heart , he had blood smeared across his forehead from a deep cut above his eyes and his eye and lip were swollen and bruised. Before she could even process what to do, he had grabbed her by the hand and ran with her downstairs.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase they waited for Scott to come down, but they heard loud crashes and sounds from above them. Stiles' hand had found its way around Lydia's waist to keep her close to him, he could tell she was still panicked by the way she was grabbing onto his shirt.

With a slam of a door, Stiles attention was brought back to upstairs. Eventually a out of breath and bloody Scott ventured down and almost lost his balance being caught by Lydia. "She is in the b-bathroom, she can't get out don't worry."

Lydia then moved him to the kitchen where she made both Stiles and Scott sit down, Scott still weary after putting up a fight with his mom.

Scott had taken off his shirt letting Lydia clean and tend to his already healing wounds, "So what the hell happened?"

Lydia sighed and began rubbing his stab wound from where the knife was, "I came downstairs to ask your mom a question about heels and I got attacked with a knife. She said something about not letting me go anywhere, but I was just going out with Stiles."

Everyone was confused as to why Melissa had flipped out, but silence filled the kitchen as Lydia finished cleaning up Scott. She had applied some bandages and went and got him a clean shirt to put on, all the while Stiles sitting quietly and watching her. Something was off, he could see it on her face. He was worried.

Lydia eventually sent Scott to lie down a bit and call Deaton and Derek to update them on their current situation, while she began to clean up Stiles. She had began to pat at his cut on his eyebrow while feeling his eyes bore into her face. She couldn't meet his gaze, she was scared to for some reason.

"Lydia"

She walked away going to the freezer and grabbing a bag of frozen peas and placing them gently to his bruised and bloodied lip. She wasn't answering him, trying to remain focused on him.

"Lydia hey-" Stiles grabbed her wrist forcing her to look at him. "Are you okay? Your wrist it's ble-"

"I'm fine Stiles." With that she pulled away from his grasp and told him to hold the peas to his lip to help the swelling go down. Then she left quickly to take a shower.

Stiles slumped down in his chair, his mind going over everything that had happened the last couple of hours. He had been so happy after asking Lydia out and then it all went to hell. Why couldn't things go their way just for once? Obviously something was wrong with because she never would have attacked Lydia like that. They needed to figure out what was going on. He also needed to figure out why Lydia was being so distant.

Lydia had gotten out of the shower and wrapped herself in her towel and headed to Stiles room. She began to rummage through her clothes looking for something to wear but she immediately got frustrated and threw everything to the ground. She didn't want to wear any of that. She wanted to be comfortable, but she hadn't felt comfortable in a long time.

Sitting down on the edge of Stiles bed she let out a sigh of frustration and let her head hang in her hands. She just needed to breathe but she just couldn't. Too much had happened. A woman she looked up to and loved with all her heart attacked her out of the blue, and too make things worse Scott and Stiles got hurt again while helping her. Her shoulders felt heavy with guilt more than anything. She could handle herself getting hurt, but the people she cared about? She could swear she could feel her heart break every time someone got hurt especially if it was because of her.

Lydia was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear the door open.

"Lydia? You okay?" Stiles had walked in the room seeing her look so frustrated. He just wanted to help, and Lydia knew that. But every time he helped her, he got hurt too and she couldn't do this to him anymore. She wouldn't.

"I'm fine Stiles, you don't need to worry." She said without looking at him while she got up and moved to his dresser and began rummaging through his clothes.

Stiles let out a sigh, he hated that stupid word "fine". She obviously wasn't okay , and he didn't understand why she wasn't telling him.

"You are obviously not fine Lydia. Just tell me what's wrong okay? Don't shut me out now." His voice became louder as he let her know he was frustrated with her keeping to herself. Lydia didn't take that very well.

She froze as she had found a shirt of his she wanted to wear and turned towards him. Her eyes had darkened and the bubbly light that Stiles loved was gone. "What's wrong? You wanna know what's wrong Stiles? Fine I will tell you."

Stiles wasn't ready for what was about to be said.

"What's wrong is that I don't even know who I am anymore, I keep hiding in fear. I am worried about what is gonna happen next, and more importantly what is gonna happen to you or Scott or any who tries to help me. All I do is get people hurt, you guys shouldn't be dragged into it. I can't do this anymore, to you and everyone I love. I just can't." She dragged her hand across her forehead, stopping to rub her temple. She was falling apart, right here, right now in front of Stiles. But she knew what she had to do.

Stiles stood in silence, eyeing her and processing what she said. "You can't do what anymore Lydia? We choose to help you, it's not like you are hurting us on purpose or making us run after you. We care, and you are a part of the pack, we will always help you no matter what."

Lydia's face remained calm but she was boiling on the inside. "Allison cared and look what happened to her! What about Aiden huh? I can go on and on Stiles just tell me when to stop!"

Stiles flinched at her mentioning their fallen friends but let her continue.

"Allison was there to help me escape that night, and Aiden was fighting with us because of me. I lose everyone that gets close to me, and I can't let that happen to you." Lydia had tears falling down her cheeks now, as her voice softened. "I just can't. You need to get away from me, all of you."

Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing, his breathing began to get heavy. "They chose to help fight Lydia that's not on you! You think things will be better if we just leave you?" Stiles was furious now, glaring at her. He eventually closed his eyes and stepped towards her letting his voice soften, grabbing her hands. "Lydia I just got you back, I can't lose you again."

This absolutely crushed her heart, but she knew what she was doing would hopefully keep him safe. "I'm sorry Stiles, but I can't do this. I need you safe." Lydia leaned up and pressed her lips against his, it was o gentle but it was filled with everything Lydia had left. Stiles could taste the saltiness from her tears on her lips, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her it was okay and that they would figure this out. They didn't even get to go on their first date, and she was already leaving him. How could he have let this happen?

Lydia eventually broke the kiss in need of air, "I love you."

And with that she was gone, leaving Stiles standing in his room alone, his heart breaking.

00000000000000000000000000

Ugh so sad I know! Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you want to see next! Please leave reviews I appreciate hearing from you!


	13. Scream

Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter that will hopefully help with the ending of the last one! I felt so cruel but don't worry I have a plan sort of haha! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave reviews I appreciate them more than you know!

0000000000000000000000000

"Well her pupils are dilated, she doesn't seem to be in control of what she is doing." Deaton said as he flashed the small flashlight in Melissa's eyes.

Once everything had calmed down, Deaton showed up and helped Scott tie up his mom. She currently sat down in the kitchen looking forward at Lydia saying nothing, it seemed like she didn't even know where she was. She was in some sort of a daze, which had everyone confused.

Scott was beginning to worry about if they could help his mom, but the bigger question was how did she become like this. Lydia was seated across the table from her, with dried up tear streaks on her face. Scott noticed but didn't want to ask, he had heard Lydia and Stiles voices become louder from upstairs. He just stood next to her, giving her shoulder a squeeze for support. Stiles had yet to come downstairs.

"Well-um what do you think caused this?" Lydia questioned, she was getting more uncomfortable by the minute with Melissa staring at her.

It took Deaton a second to respond, "I don't know but whatever it was was pretty powerful, and wanted to get to you Lydia." There was silence in the room. It lead back to Lydia again, and she was once again back in danger. "I want to try something though, and if it works.. well I will have my answer." Deaton immediately turned back around and began rummaging through his bag, while light footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Stiles turned the corner to find everyone in the kitchen, he met Scott's gaze and saw Deaton looking in his bag but when he looked at Lydia she didn't even glance his way.

Stiles silently slid into the room watching Deaton gather a bag of herbs and rolling it into a piece of cloth.

"Scott, a lighter please." Scott moved swiftly into the kitchen grabbing a lighter out of a drawer and handing it to Deaton. Before Scott could even ask what he was doing, Deaton used the lighter to burn the bottom of the cloth where the herbs were and he swayed it under Melissa's nose.

It took a few seconds but Melissa jumped back away from his hand and gasped. Everyone in the room became startled, but Scott was quick to his feet and right by his moms side. "Mom? Are you okay?"

It took her a second but she turned blinking quite a bit to clear her vision, "S-scott? What happened?" Deaton walked around to untie her arms while Scott hugged her and filled her in. After everything was explained she sat in quiet and looked up at Lydia.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry." And with that she had rounded the table and grabbed Lydia into a tight embrace, running her hands up and down her back while constantly apologizing. Lydia could barely keep herself together.

"No no please don't apologize, I am okay. I am just glad you are safe as well as everyone else." She quickly caught a tear before anyone noticed it running down her face. Melissa then went around hugging everyone, and looking at their wounds mostly Stiles because Scott's had healed already.

When everyone had settled down, that's when Deaton spoke up. Scott still had his arm around his mom, he didn't want to quite let go.

"Well uh, it was exactly what I thought it was. It seems to be the mare." It became so quiet in the room, no one knew what to say until Lydia stood up and walked to Deaton's side.

"I'm sorry what did you just say? The mare is dead! We all watched Derek kill it with whatever Peter gave him." Her voice cracking towards the end. There was more silence and then Deaton let out a long sigh.

"I should have told you guys earlier but I didn't want to alarm you. Derek went to go dispose of the body but when he went to where we last left it, it wasn't there. He came to me worried that maybe he wasn't dead after all, and after everything that has happened here proves he is very much so alive." Deaton lowered his head ready for an uproar but he just got more silence.

Everyone was in shock, they thought they had finally defeated this creature and now he was back and still apparently on the hunt for Lydia. Scott looked at Stiles who's gaze was focused on Lydia. She looked as small as ever, and she couldn't even try to hide how much she began to shake. Stiles wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her trembling hands, but after everything that just happened he was sure she would pull away.

Lydia eventually spoke up, "Okay so what do we do now?" Her voice evidently shaking. She felt Stiles take a step closer to her, not touching her or anything but just letting her know he was there. She could have sworn she felt her heart breaking.

Scott stood and walked his way over to her, "We need to stay together, all of us. I don't care where but we need to stay together because no one is safe. I have a few sleeping bags upstairs, someone can take the couch, and we also have the spare bedroom. Everyone just pick where you want to stay, but you are staying here." Everyone nodded and began moving except Lydia who stood in the same exact position as when she found out that the mare was back. Stiles noticed this and began to walk her way when a soft hand found his chest. Scott stopped him and shook his head, he knew what they were going through, Allison and himself went through the same thing. "Just give her time Stiles, that's all she needs."

000000000000000000000000000

A whole week had gone by and nothing had happened, which to be honest they didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Everyone had been staying at the McCall household, and everything was running smoothly. They worked around each others schedules, although at least one person got stuck with cold water for showering.

Lydia and Stiles hadn't spoken to each other unless necessary, and it was killing the both of them. Stiles would bump into her going down the stairs and notice the dark circles under her eyes, he knew she wasn't sleeping at all and yet there was nothing he could do about it. He actually hadn't been able to sleep very well either, he had gotten so use to having Lydia curled up by his side that now he just felt so alone.

It was early Friday morning when Stiles groggily got up from his sleeping bag on Scott's floor and made his way downstairs. Everyone seemed to be gone and he was hoping he had the house to himself, but he turned the corner to see Lydia in the kitchen. Her hair was down and damp from her morning shower, and she was wearing a big oversized t-shirt that covered her pajama shorts. He just missed her so much, he wanted nothing more then to go over and pin her against the kitchen counter and kiss her like he has never kissed her before but he would just have to settle with small talk. That is, if she would actually talk to him.

As he got closer he noticed that the oversized t-shirt was his and couldn't help himself when he let out a small chuckle. "So that's where all of my t-shirts have been going." His voice startled her but she turned and saw that it was Stiles and she calmed down. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

She smiled but Stiles noticed it didn't match her eyes, she was still struggling with everything. "No its okay I just didn't hear you come down the stairs, and yeah sorry I just can't get comfortable anymore but um-" Lydia tried to stop herself from what she was going to say but she said it anyways "your t-shirts are about the comfiest shirts ever." A red tint filled her cheeks as she said it, she didn't mean to make things awkward but she was always so comfortable around Stiles she had no filter.

Stiles smiled as he slid onto one of the island stools, "No yeah of course, you can borrow them whenever Lyds."

As soon as her nickname slipped his mouth, her heart stopped. She missed him so damn much, she was beginning to think her protecting him by not being with him was stupid but then she thought about him getting hurt and the thought left her mind. She continued to cut the fruit in front of her, she was trying to hide her frustration with her hands shaking and was hoping Stiles wouldn't notice.

Oh he noticed. As soon as he sat down he could see how she struggled to try and cut the fruit, it made him sad. "How long?"

Lydia looked up scrunching her eyebrows together which Stiles thought was ridiculously cute, "What?"

"How long have your hands been shaking like that?" That was when Stiles saw the realization of what he was talking about hit Lydia. She bit her bottom lip, he could tell she was trying to hold its together as best as she possibly could.

He slowly got up and walked around to her side, as she continued to try and cut the fruit. "Lyds hey-" he gently slid his fingers down her arm slowly. Lydia held back a whimper as she felt his soft yet rough fingers glide over her smooth skin. She missed his touch. His hand eventually reached hers and he slowly maneuvered the knife from her finger and brought her hands together in his and brought them up to his lips. He left a small kiss to both her hands, noticing how Lydia just stood and looked at him with such a sad expression on her face. "Go sit down, I got this."

She listened to him, and moved to take the spot he was sitting in before. It was quiet for a bit, only the sound of the fruit being chopped when Lydia spoke up. "It started the day Melissa attacked me, it wasn't this bad at first so I just thought it was me being shaken up from everything that happened that day but I didn't know something is off."

Stiles nodded listening intently to what she had to say, he wanted to help if he could. "What do you mean?"

It took her a second to think about how she could describe what she was feeling but it was hard to put into words. "It's a feeling I've had in my stomach that I just can't shake, it's not a find a dead body feeling it's something different. I feel like I'm being suffocated at times, and I just need to release all of it. If that makes sense."

Stiles knew exactly how she was feeling, it made him think of when he was in trouble and suffering with the nogistune. That's when an idea popped into his head, he knew how she could help herself. He dropped the knife to the cutting board and looked up meeting Lydia's eyes.

"Lydia scream."

00000000000000

Yay! Hope you guys liked this chapter, I have honestly been dying not being able to write more mushy fluff about Stydia but I wanted a little bit of angst to be involved. I am currently writing the next chapter , so please leave reviews of how you liked this one and any suggestions on what you want to see! Thanks!


	14. Familiar Face

Hey guys I know this chapter is way overdue but I worked on it a lot and I hope you like it! Please leave reviews, they motivate me to write more for this story and to keep going! Thanks!

00000000000000000000000

There was a ringing sound coming from the inside of both of his ears, it was painful. He quickly opened his eyes and found himself cowering behind the kitchen counter, hands over his ears. It took him a second to realize what had just happened but when he did, he jumped up fast and his eyes found Lydia.

She was holding the chair to keep her up, but she was standing as still as she could be. She wasn't blinking, wasn't moving, Stiles could barely even notice her breathing. It was terrifying to see her in a fugue state but Stiles definitely knew how to handle them. He ran to her side and moved his arm around her back to support her, and began leading her to the blue jeep that waited for them outside.

He moved to ease her in the car, "There you go." He shut the door and ran off to his side and hopped in and started the engine. He glanced at her with worried looks, even though he knows that the way she is acting is normal after her screams it still concerns him. Once he pulled out of the driveway he was ready, "Okay Lyds it's all you."

"Left."

He would take the next left turn.

"Right."

He would take the next right turn.

He listened to her directions for about 15 minutes until her hand grabbed his on the steering wheel. They had stopped in front of what appeared to be a normal looking house, quite small from the outside. It had a light blue paint with darker blue shutters and a small porch.

Stiles looked at the house through the window, and then back to Lydia. Her eyes began to flutter, and Stiles knew this was her coming to her senses and snapping out of her banshee episode. It took her a few minutes before she spoke up.

"So are we just gonna sit here and look at the house all day or are we gonna go look around?" The sass that laced her voice made Stiles smirk, that sounded just like the Lydia he loves.

"No yeah I just got you in the car and drove all the way here for nothing. Of course we are going to look around!" He finished with a chuckle and the both of them hopped out of the car. Lydia's heels clacked against the pavement as they made their way onto the side walk and quietly up the front steps.

When they reached the porch, Stiles stepped to the right to look through one of the front windows, while he nodded his head at Lydia to check the other.

Stiles peered inside and noticed that the house was completely empty, there was no furniture and the paint was peeling off the walls. It looked like no one had lived in the house for years. He was still quietly observing when Lydia's voice came up from behind him, "It's empty."

Stiles jumped and grabbed at his heart, "Geez Lyds do you want to give me a heart attack? And yes I'm aware, thank you. But I don't think this is all there is to it, you lead me here for a reason." Lydia looked down at her feet while thinking or trying to see if she could feel anything about the house, but the feelings she had before were gone.

"Stiles I don't-"

Suddenly Stiles had yanked her down to her knees and he pressed her against his chest, she was so confused but looked towards his face and understood. He was shushing her to keep quiet, and she could hear why. There was a man talking inside, and from what it sounded like he was walking down the stairs. Stiles slowly released Lydia from his grip blushing slightly at how easy it was for him to grab her. For a second he completely forgot about what she had said to him, and how their relationship was currently no longer. Once he moved Lydia to the side, he slowly peeked through the window, his eyes barely seeing inside the house.

There he was, the mare. Sitting on the stairs, putting shoes on while talking on the phone. This must have been the place he was staying at, and he was most definitely alive. Stiles knew they had to get out of their fast, because it looked like he was leaving his house.

"It's him, this is the house he is staying at. Come on we have to go, now!" Lydia shuffled as quietly as she could and Stiles followed behind her to the jeep and they quickly sped away.

000000000000000000000000

Deaton was tapping his fingers at a fast pace against the cold metal table that was placed in the middle of his veterinarian clinic. "So you are one hundred percent positive that it was him?"

Lydia and Stiles both nodded simultaneously. "And you can remember how to get to that house again?" Again both Lydia and Stiles shook their heads. They both still needed time to process what they had just witnessed, neither one truly believed he was actually alive but seeing him definitely did the trick.

"Well that's good right? We know where he is, we can plan something now. We have to get rid of him for good, because we all know he didn't get his way before and he is probably still here for Lydia." Scott spoke, and all eyes were on Lydia once again. She did not like everyone's attention being on her, it made her uneasy.

Lydia spoke up softly, "Okay so say he wants me to still bring his friends here to Beacon Hills, what would we even plan to stop that?"

Before anyone could even reply, the door to the clinic opened and the little bell rang letting everyone know someone else had shown up. There was heavy footsteps and everyone had gotten quiet.

"I might have an idea."

There he was, standing bravely in front of all of them, Stiles felt his blood pressure rise, Lydia felt like she was gonna puke, and Scott well... Scott's eyes began to glow.

Stiles looked around trying to meet everyone's eyes, "Oh come on, could this day get any worse! No way in hell we are listening to you! Right Scott?" Scott didn't answer or even acknowledge him, he was still too focused on the familiar face in front of him.

It was Peter Hale.

000000000000000000000

Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! FYI Peter Hale in my story is still seen as the somewhat bad guy, and most of them will be hesitant to trust him. I received the suggestion from a lovely reviewer and I thought it was a great idea! So thank you for the suggestion! Please leave reviews letting me know how you liked it! I know this chapter was somewhat of a filler chapter but big things are coming!

P.S did anyone pick up on the Stiles line I used from the actual TV show? ;)


	15. Plan B

Hey guys hope you enjoy! Leave me some reviews letting me know how you like it! It helps motivate me to keep writing and I will try and get the next chapter up soon!

0000000000000000000000000

Lydia was biting her bottom lip so hard, Stiles thought she would draw blood. They were all gathered in the vet clinic hearing Peter out, which Stiles couldn't believe. Scott had to refrain from attacking Peter, but he knew that he should hear him out if he had a solution to their mare problem.

"You've got five minutes, go." Scott was trying to keep his voice and attitude neutral but he knew Peter could smell his anger.

Lydia was standing near Stiles frozen in place, her eyes had found a point on the ground and they stayed there. She was afraid to look at him, afraid to remember everything he had put her through. She knew she needed to be strong but she felt weak in this moment. She knew Stiles was watching her and constantly glancing at her to make sure she was okay.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Well hello to you to Scott. Miss me?" His voice smooth with confidence. Scott didn't respond back and so Peter took it to continue. "Well if you must know, I know where my hero of a brother screwed up last time. The dagger ended up in his chest, just not directly in his heart. So poof our little mare friend is still alive."

Everyone then understood why the mare was back and better then ever, they messed up. "Do you have another dagger?" Deaton spoke up.

Peter's eyes moved to Lydia, "Of the sorts."

Stiles immediately caught on to what he was saying and stepped slightly in front of Lydia, "Absolutely no-"

"I'll do it."

It caught everyone off guard for a moment, because she hadn't spoken in so long. It mostly caught Stiles off guard at the fact that she was willing to put herself in danger again. The worried look he gave her, made her step forward and put her hand on top of Stiles on the table. She began rubbing her thumb in circles on his rough skin, trying to soothe the both of them. Stiles smiled at her affectionate gesture.

"What do you need Lydia for exactly?" Scott questioned.

Peter smiled, "I have a dagger but it is not laced with the proper ingredient to kill a mare, but with the help of a banshee it would work. If we get Lydia to scream and we can throw and aim the dagger at the mare's heart, the scream amplifies the damage of the dagger and would kill him."

Lydia's hand tightened on Stiles and her breathing began to come faster and faster. She was feeling the pressure and suddenly the room began to close in on her and she couldn't breathe. She was going to be a big part in this. Stiles immediately noticed and tried to get her attention. "Lyds? You okay?"

Before she could respond she ran away from where everyone stood and out the front doors of the clinic. She needed air and to just get away from the tension filled room. She leaned dover placing her hands on her knees trying to even out her breathing but it wasn't working. She was having a panic attack. She had never had one before, she had always helped Stiles with his.

It wasn't long until she heard the door open and footsteps were coming up behind her. "Lydia?"

She couldn't even respond, it was like the air had been removed from her lungs. She began to get so frustrated that she started to cry, which she hated even more.

"Hey breathe with me, deep breaths." Stiles had moved in front of her, and pulled her up to stand straight. "Look at me, relax just breathe." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest and placed it over his heart.

She could feel his heart working and pumping blood. She began to focus on the constant thud she felt from his chest, and her breathing began to slow down. She was still shaky but it was working.

"Good, just breathe. It's okay." He was wiping her tears.

Just as he was about to wipe another one away, she surprised him and moved forward and wrapped her dainty arms around him. She was hugging him like she hadn't seen him in months. Her face was buried in his soft flannel, and she took deep breaths breathing in his scent.

Stiles was shocked at first, but his arms immediately wrapped around her small frame. He had missed being this close to her, he had wanted to hold her so badly. Now he didn't know if he could let go.

They stood there for a little while more before Lydia leaned back and looked up at him and smiled faintly.

"For a second there I thought you were gonna kiss me."

This got Stiles to chuckle, "Would you have held your breath?"

Now it was Lydia's turn to laugh and she shrugged, as she reached to take Stiles hand and lead them back inside.

"You may never know."

0000000000000000000000

Once back inside the clinic, Scott and Peter were in deep discussion.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked Derek who was making small talk with Deaton.

"We know what we need to do. We just need to get ready." Derek began heading out the door, and the others followed.

Derek began to explain it to both Lydia and Stiles on the way to his loft. They needed Lydia to go through front entrance because she was the one that the mare wanted. While the mare would be distracted Scott and Peter would enter from the back door and when they got in an open position they would signal to Lydia to left her scream and throw the dagger to hopefully kill him. Whether this would go as smoothly as planned, no one knew.

They all decided to stay the night at Derek's where they could plan before tomorrow and get a good night sleep. They all needed it. Every single one of them had dark circles under their eyes and couldn't hold back their yawns anymore.

Once at the loft they all began to get squared away, Derek would be upstairs and Lydia would be taking the couch. Both Scott and Stiles were sharing a blow up mattress and Peter well.. no one knew where he ran off to.

Everyone had gotten settled for the night and they were trying to sleep. The moonlight shown bright through the big windows, and the small hum of the refrigerator was the only sound that could be heard. Lydia tried to focus on something other then what they planned to do the next day but her mind was running wild. She began to get uncomfortable and decided she needed to get out of the house. She grabbed a near by blanket and found herself sitting on the front porch. She should be nervous outside by herself, but for some reason it brought her peace.

She leaned her head against the wooden railing that lined the porch and sighed. Taking deep breaths.

"Can't sleep?"

It was Scott , with a sleepy grin plastered on his face. Lydia smiled back and patted the ground next to her for him to sit. "Yeah, you?"

He sat down and looked her over, taking in her smells. She was stressed and anxious, and very exhausted, she reeked of exhaustion.

"Same.. what's on your mind? Were you okay at the clinic?" He was worried about her but he didn't know how to help. If only he could take away her emotional pain.

"Yeah, yeah I just lost it for a moment. Stiles helped me, I'm good now." She tried to smile but it failed. It was quiet for a moment and then Lydia spoke up again. "Was I wrong to do what I did to Stiles? I just wanted to protect him and keep him safe but now.." Her eyebrows came together in deep thought.

Scott knew exactly what she was thinking about, he could tell it was hard for the both of them to keep their distance. He knew why Lydia did what she did, he himself thought about it so many times with Allison. "I know you do, and he knows too. He loves you though and this distance is killing him, and I can tell its hurting you too. Did you ever think it would hurt you more being apart then together?"

Lydia looked at him with sad eyes and slowly leaned the head on his shoulder, looking out into the dark woods dimly lit by the moon. "I thought it would be easier but its not. I would just never be able to forgive myself if something happened to him and it was because of me. I love him too much."

Scott nodded and moved his arm around her side pulling her closer. "He loves you too, we all do. Just talk to him." They both sat their in silence, just enjoying each others company.

000000000000000000000

It was the day. The day they planned to kill the mare once and for all. They were all trying to remain positive, but it was hard not to think of the faults that could occur.

Derek was packing the dagger and other supplies that he had received from Chris Argent before he left for France. They needed to be prepared for the worst.

"Scott for the last time, there is no way in hell I'm just sitting in the car! I can help!" Stiles was exasperated, he couldn't believe they were gonna make him wait and watch from the sideline.

Scott knew his best friend wanted to help, but he also wanted him safe saying he was human and didn't know how to handle weapons well. "Look Stiles, we know you want to help but its too risky and remember the last time you tried to use a gun?" Everyone paused and looked at Stiles reliving the memory.

Stiles cringed and covered his face muffling his words, "Okay okay I see what you are getting at, but the man got his toe sewed back on! Plus, I can use my bat!" He knew that wouldn't change Scott's mind but he had to try.

"Nope, a metal bat would be ripped or melted or god knows what the mare would do to it in seconds! Just trust me Stiles, we got this!" Scott placed a comforting hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze. He knew Stiles would become impatient and give up, he just had to stay strong and keep telling him no for his safety.

Once everything was packed and they were all ready to go, they hopped in their cars and headed on their way. Scott, Stiles an Lydia driving together and Derek and Peter meeting them there. The car ride was silent, but not because they were scared but because they were nervous and running the plan over and over in their heads.

After fifteen minutes they arrived at the house, but Scott and Derek parked their cars at the surrounding homes, Derek and Peter were getting out and heading around the back of the house, trying to be as quiet as possible. Lydia had just hopped out of the car and took in her surroundings. She was about to head inside but she walked up to the passenger side window, which was rolled down and looked at Stiles. She placed her hand on the door and Stiles placed his on top of hers.

There was so much she wanted to say and what she should've said before they left this morning. Yet the longer she looked into his eyes the more he understood what she wanted to say, and he nodded at her letting her know he understood. He would always be there for her, no matter what. He then squeezed her hand and let go. Lydia suddenly missed the warmth from his hand being with hers but she knew she needed to go.

So she began walking towards the house, up the front steps and across the small wooden porch. She grabbed the metal handle and took a breath, trying to prepare herself.

Then she opened the door.

000000000000000000000000

Cliff hanger! Can't wait for the next chapter! It will be action packed! And what did you guys think about Stiles and Lydia? What will happen after this is over? Will they kill the mare?

Please leave reviews letting me know how you liked it and what you think is gonna happen, and I will try to get the chapter out to you faster! Thanks!


	16. I Need You

Hey guys I know it has been too long! I have decided that this will be the last chapter for this story but I will create an epilogue if that is something you would like! Please leave me reviews letting me know how you liked it and if you want to see an epilogue or another story! I am taking suggestions.

00000000000000

The house was quiet. Too quiet, and Lydia did not like it. Her heels scratched against the hard wood floor, as she walked inside. She was waiting for any sign of the mare but there was nothing until she finally heard steps coming down the stairs. She immediately froze, afraid of facing the mare again.

"Well well well, wasn't expecting to see your pretty face again. Did you miss me?" The grin on his face made Lydia sick. She was hoping the boys heard them talking from the backyard and were coming inside as quietly as they could. Lydia didn't even want to respond back to him.

It had seemed like his smile was even bigger now, "So shy today. Why is that?" He began circling her like an animal prowling for its prey. Lydia knew she needed to act confident and show him that she was not scared of him. She decided to hold her head high and be smart about the situation, "Well considering you almost killed me the last time I was with you, I think you know he answer to that question."

This caused him to snicker and continue circling around her. Meanwhile Stiles had decided to hop out of the jeep and check up on everything to make sure things were good. He had silently crept onto the porch and was looking through the bottom corner of the front windows. He watched how the mare circled Lydia, he was beginning to get worried because he did not see Scott or anyone coming from the kitchen. He attention turned back towards Lydia when he noticed the mare get close to her.

The mare went to touch Lydia's cheek but she grabbed his hand and stopped him before he had the chance. A look of surprise was shown on the mare's face due to Lydia's bravery. "Wow look at you, you have a little fight in you." He began laughing again. Lydia released his hand and stared him straight in the eyes.

Lydia wanted to keep whatever was happening to continue because she didn't see any sign of the boys, "You wanna know why I am here? I am here because I wanna know how you are still alive." His eyes lit up with excitement at the fake reason Lydia listed.

The mare paused in front of her and moved a piece of hair from Lydia's face. It took everything in her not to slap his hand away but she didn't want to push her luck. He looked at her closely, like he was examining every single pore. When his hand lunged for her neck and he began pushing her to the wall. Lydia was taken back by his actions and panic filled her body.

He eventually slammed her into the wall and held his hand tighter, not giving her the option to respond. "Shouldn't you know by now not to lie to a mare?" He sneered watching the color drain from her face. She furiously began shaking her head trying to tell him that she wasn't but it was no use. He knew where her power came from and he was taking it from her. She couldn't scream, or warn anyone to protect themselves. She was trapped.

That was when the front door bursts open and a angry yet frantic Stiles turns and looks at the situation in front of him. He couldn't sit and watch Lydia get hurt while he was sitting doing nothing. He wanted to protect her, he knew she shouldn't have done it in the first place. "Let her go." He demanded.

The mare doesn't even look at Stiles, instead he keeps his eyes on Lydia's who's have widened and were full of pleading. Lydia did not want him to get involved, this is why she broke it off with him in the first place. She began shaking her head again trying to signal Stiles to leave but he wasn't listening.

"Let her go? Why she is too important to do that." Stiles could see his body shake with a light chuckle. "You on the other hand, not so much." Before Stiles could even process what happened, the mare swung his hand in his direction and he went flying to the opposite wall hitting hard and landing face down.

Lydia couldn't even hold back the tears anymore, they fell from her tired eyes. She could see Stiles wasn't moving, so he must have been knocked unconscious. The mare seemed to grow more excited by her reaction and decided to drop her from his grip, letting her drop and slide to the floor. She didn't have the strength to stand, that was until she noticed that he was walking towards Stiles. She hoped that Scott was nearby with the dagger because she needed to protect Stiles. So she did what she does best and screamed.

The mare had been turned away from her when it hit him but it hit him hard. Before she knew anything she saw Scott's glowing red eyes charge into the room and a grunt was heard.

She was so focused on Stiles that she didn't see Scott throw the dagger at the mare. When her scream ended she barely had any strength left in her but she walked her way over to Stiles, taking in the mare on the ground with the dagger through his heart. She dropped to her knees and approached Stiles.

She could see the blood from his hairline, and knew he must have hit his head hard. She pushed a few of his dark brown locks away from his face and turned him over and slid him onto her lap. She cradled his face, "Stiles?" He was breathing but she needed to know he was okay. There was still no response, and she looked over to Scott who's face was full of worry and her eyes shifted to Derek and Peter who had followed in behind him. Her gaze returned to Stiles and that's when she met his warm brown eyes, and her heart burst with relief.

"Oh my- Stiles." She couldn't even get a full sentence out, and she began squeezing him to death. She never ever wanted to let go of him, and she knew she needed to tell him how she was feeling.

Stiles started to squirm in her arms, not that he didn't like it but that she was squeezing him so hard he couldn't breathe. "Uh Lyds I can't-"

She let go immediately and looked at him with concern, while a small blush covered her cheeks at the embarrassment of hugging him so hard. "I'm sorry."

Stiles smiled and grabbed her hand, "Oh haha no its fine."

She dropped her gaze, and that's when Stiles knew she wasn't apologizing about squeezing him too hard. He gave her time to speak, and she grabbed his hand back interlacing their fingers. "I'm sorry for what I said to you back at the house that day. All I wanted to do was protect you. I thought that keeping you at a distance and not being involved with each other would do that, but it didn't." Lydia had tear filled eyes, she couldn't barely look at Stiles. "When I saw you get thrown against that wall, I knew I couldn't do this anymore. It hurts to not be with with you. It hurts to not be able to kiss you when I want to or just comfort you when you need it. But most of all it hurts when I can't show how much I love you."

Stiles was taken back by everything she had told him, but hearing it made him so happy. He understood why she did what she did, even though it was very hard for him. And now he understood her more then ever. He didn't have to say much, because what he did spoke for him. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She immediately responded moving her hand to the nape of his neck, tangling her fingers with his thick brown hair. His hand moved to her cheek, cupping it and trying to bring her as close as possible to him.

The kiss wasn't long but it mean't everything. When they pulled away for air, Stiles eyes met hers as his thumb ran across her cheek bone. "I love you too. You know I realized something." This caught Lydia's attention as she was listening. "Yeah I have liked you since the third grade, I have always wanted to be your boyfriend. But that is the thing, there is a difference between wanting something and needing something, and Lydia I need you."

Lydia couldn't contain the tears anymore as her lips met Stiles' again, this time though it wasn't the need for air that pulled them apart. It was the sniffing sound coming from behind Lydia. Both Stiles and Lydia looked towards Scott as they saw his glassy eyes. The both of them started laughing, "Scotty are you crying?"

Scott wiped at his eyes, "I would say no but I can't even hide it, you guys are too freaking cute. It's about damn time."

This got everyone laughing. It was definitely a moment all of them would always remember. They were alive and all okay, well for the most part. The mare was dead, but who knew what would be coming their way in Beacon Hills. No matter what they knew they would stick together, they were a pack. They were a family. Forever.

000000000000000000000000

The end I hope you enjoyed! I loved writing Wants and Needs, and I plan to write more stories in the future. Please leave review letting me know how you liked it, and what kind of other stories you would like! Thanks! :)


End file.
